Impossible
by TaamyB
Summary: Bella e Edward nunca foram considerados como um casal normal. Parecia que os dois estavam contrariando o destino, ao ficar juntos. O que eles pensavam que era impossível, talvez não fosse tão impossível assim...
1. Prólogo

**IMPOSSIBLE**

**

* * *

**

**Título: **_Impossible_ (Impossível)

**Autora: **Tamy C Black

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **romance, drama.

**Classificação: **short-fic.

**Censura: **T +

**Sinopse: **Bella e Edward nunca foram considerados como um casal normal. Viviam brigando na escola, mas já no último ano, o amor falou mais alto e ambos ficaram juntos por certo período de tempo. Apesar das divergências, ambos tinham construído uma história... Mas parecia que os dois estavam contrariando o destino, ao ficar juntos. O que eles pensavam que era impossível, talvez não fosse tão impossível assim...

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**

* * *

**

**Better That We Break – Maroon 5**

**http:/ www. /watch? v=W3JHQJoF7zM**

_(n/a: tirem os espaçamentos e sejam felizes)_

_

* * *

_

A chuva caía torrencialmente na cidade de Forks − Washington −, mas isso já era mais que o normal. Seria estranho se o dia estivesse com um sol rachar, isso seria bizarro para os habitantes de Forks.

Uma jovem de belos olhos castanhos, da cor do mais intenso chocolate, com seus longos cabelos castanhos da cor de mogno, corria pela rua. Ela estava completamente ensopada devido à forte chuva, mas ela não estava nem se importando com aquilo. Suas lágrimas eram misturadas com as gotas da chuva que lhe banhavam.

Ela queria gritar, queria morrer, queria que um raio caísse sob sua cabeça. A dor era intensa em seu peito, não queria acreditar no que vira há poucos minutos, motivo que a fez sair correndo da lanchonete que sempre ia com os amigos. Ela não conseguia crer que seu namorado, o amor de sua vida, aquele que a fazia suspirar com um simples olhar, um simples toque... Estivesse lhe traindo com a mais _vadia_ de toda Forks High School.

A garota corria desesperada, o que ela faria sem ele? No início da rua, um _Volvo_ prata reluzente de tão brilhante entrava com a extrema velocidade na rua onde a garota estava correndo. O carro desacelerava ao se aproximar da jovem, o vidro deste foi descendo e o motorista era o mais belo dos rapazes de toda Forks. Ele olhava a jovem, correndo e movia o carro para que estivesse à mesma velocidade que a garota.

- Bella! – chamava o rapaz – Bella! – gritava mais uma vez, mas a garota não lhe dava ouvidos – Bella, amor... Deixe-me explicar... – ele suplicava e ela não dava sinais de que ia parar.

Mas, de repente ela parou e o encarou. Seus olhos banhados de lágrimas e das gotas de chuva, ela o encarou com um olhar mortal, que fez com que o garoto se assustasse, parecia que estava vendo a mesma Bella marrenta de _antes_.

- Escutar o que, Cullen? – ela o indagou, tremendo de fúria e decepção.

- Escutar que eu fui pego de surpresa assim como você! – ele disse, parando o carro e abrindo a porta do mesmo, pouco se importando se iria se molhar.

- _Surpresa? _– a jovem Bella o indagou com escárnio – Poupe-me de suas desculpas sem fundamento, Edward! – disse, com raiva – Eu vi muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali!

- Mas não era aquilo que você estava vendo! – ele rebateu.

- E era o que? – indagou-o – Era uma miragem? – riu, sem humor.

- Não, mas...

- Mas o que? – interrompeu-o – A vadia da Megan simplesmente atacou você e resolveu te beijar? – encarou furiosamente os belos olhos verdes do rapaz.

- Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas foi isso que aconteceu! – ele explodiu.

- Eu conheço você, Edward... – murmurou, chorando mais ainda – Eu nunca fui boa o bastante. – suspirou – Sempre soube que um dia isso iria acontecer, você iria acabar enjoando-se de mim e ficando com a primeira vadia que aparecesse. – disse, sem encará-lo.

- Não Bella! Isso não é verdade! – pegou pelos ombros, sacudindo-a – Será que é difícil acreditar que eu te amo?

- Eu sei que eu... – hesitou – _Amei _você. – o encarou, a dor era mais que latente agora.

- Não diga isso. – ele murmurara.

- Me esqueça Edward. – ela pediu e tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas o mesmo não deixou.

- Vai acabar assim? – o indagou, a dor era visível em suas palavras.

- Já ia terminar de qualquer maneira, Edward. – ela murmurou, triste – Você vai para Harvard e eu pra Yale. – disse, tentando limpar as lágrimas – Caminhos opostos, você em Massachusetts e eu em Connecticut, como iríamos resolver isso?

- Eu disse que daríamos um jeito, Bella... Não coloque pedras em nosso caminho. – ele disse, com a voz extremamente embargada.

- Não estou colocando nada, nossos caminhos nunca estiveram entrelaçados. – ela disse, morrendo por dentro – Eles sempre foram paralelos, Edward. Estávamos brincando com o destino. – ela sorriu, triste e acariciou o rosto de seu amado.

- E-eu na-não acre-dito q-que vo-você está me di-zendo isso. – ele gaguejou, as lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas.

- Nem eu. – ela murmurou e fungou – Me desculpe, Edward.

As mãos de Edward, que seguravam com força os ombros de Bella, se soltaram lentamente quando Bella proferira aquelas palavras. Ele abaixara a cabeça, não querendo olhá-la. Bella suspirou pesadamente e mordeu os lábios, numa tentativa de não voltar atrás em sua decisão.

Edward somente ouvira os passos de Bella sob a água, anunciando que o grande amor de sua vida estava se afastando dele. A razão já tinha ido embora nesse momento, antes que Bella somasse cinco passos de distância dele, Edward a puxara pelo braço, fazendo com que seus corpos se encontrassem, frente a frente, devido à brutalidade com que ele a puxara.

O olhar indecifrável dele, fez com que Bella devolvesse a ele um olhar confuso. Sem esperar por mais nada, Edward tomou – pela última vez, ele sabia disso – os belos lábios carnudos e vermelhos de Bella. A jovem fora completamente pega de surpresa, mas retribuíra com a mesma intensidade o toque do amado. Bella entreabrira a boca, dando passagem à língua urgente de Edward, suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas aos cabelos ensopados de Edward, e este segurava a cintura Bella com extrema firmeza, para não deixá-la escapar.

As línguas estavam conectadas, os lábios se moviam numa perfeita sincronia, o beijo tinha uma fome incendiadora para ambos. Era quente, voraz, avassalador, uma mistura de sentimentos: amor, raiva, ódio, saudade, tristeza... O ar já estava ficando escasso para ambos e eles se separaram, ficaram com as testas coladas e os olhos ainda estavam fechados, a chuva caia sem piedade sob eles.

Edward se separara com certa dificuldade de Bella, mas sabia que aquela relação já tinha sido encerrada, não podia ir embora sem um último beijo. Os olhos de Bella já estavam cheios de lágrimas novamente, a garota se aproximara uma última vez dele e lhe dera um selinho demorado nos lábios.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou entre os seus lábios.

Bella se virara e voltara a correr, sem olhar pra trás.

* * *

**N/a:** Então people... Isso era uma one-shot. *0* Vai ser curtinha, tipo uns cinco capítulos no máximo. E esta idéia vem me rondando há dias, quero que vocês vejam o meu lado dramático um pouquinho. Não sei se vai ter um final feliz, espero que sim, mas não sei, ainda estou me decidindo.

Comentem aí, oks?

_Besos,_

**TB** – a autora que não tem o que fazer, é.** '-'**


	2. Motivo para Viver

**Disclaimer: **_Se Twilight fosse meu, eu ficaria com o lobão gostosão. :9_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I:**

**MOTIVO PARA VIVER

* * *

**

**Bella POV.**

**

* * *

**

Já tinha se passado um mês, um mês depois de tudo. Daquele beijo desesperado, daquela confusão... E já se fazia um mês que ele havia ido embora. Soube por Alice – irmã gêmea dele e minha melhor amiga – que Edward fora convocado para o grupo de honra de Harvard, então ele teve que ir desesperadamente rápido. Fora uma válvula de escape para ele e para mim, já que eu não o veria mais.

Eu estava em meu quarto, jogada em minha cama, tinha acabado de acordar – como se eu tivesse dormido alguma coisa nesse último mês – e me assustei com a presença de um ser minúsculo e me encarando com seus olhos cor de esmeralda, o mesmo tom de esmeralda dos dele.

- O que faz aqui? – indaguei.

- Eu que te pergunto, Bella. – disse, ríspida – Amiga, já tem UM MÊS. – esbravejou.

- Eu sei, Alice. – sentei-me na cama – Ainda não desaprendi a contar. – bufei.

- Bella, você tem que parar com isso! – disse, fria – Foi vocês dois que decidiram isso, então arquem com as conseqüências!

- Alice, não estou me sentindo bem há semanas, quer parar com o sermão a lá Renée Swan, pelo amor de Deus? – pedi, desesperada.

- Eu sei que está péssima, Bella. – disse docemente – Ele também está, mas... Eu estou vendo que você está ficando doente, não gosto de te ver assim! – ela disse, chorosa.

- Desculpe, Allie. – murmurei – Não quero que você se preocupe.

- Não tem como não me preocupar, Bella. – minha amiga disse, triste – Você está adoecendo, não percebe isso? – indagou-me – Você mais magra, não come direito, mal dorme...

Eu estava segurando as lágrimas para não chorar, mas já era impossível segurá-las. Alice me abraçara, também chorando. Ficamos por vários minutos abraçadas e debulhadas as lágrimas. Eu já estava passando dos limites, Edward estava seguindo sua vida, então eu teria que seguir também, nosso namoro foi uma coisa de colégio e independente do que acontecera, eu ainda tinha que viver. Afastei-me de Alice e me levantei, ela se assustou a me ver de pé. Encarava-me confusa, mas não disse nada.

- Está na hora de voltar a viver, certo? – sorri forçadamente para ela.

- Mais do que na hora. – concordou, sorrindo.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e vamos comer algo. – eu disse.

- Claro! – disse a minha amiga nanica, sorridente.

Eu estava me sentindo mal, enjoada para dizer a verdade e quando levantei, senti uma vertigem, pensei que ia cair, mas logo passou. Adentrei ao meu banheiro e comecei a tirar as roupas, abaixei minha cabeça para pegar a roupa do chão e quando voltei à superfície, lá vinha à tontura novamente. Respirei fundo e entrei no chuveiro, a água quente sob o meu corpo me fez relaxar, talvez melhorasse esse mal estar.

Demorei mais que o normal no banho, depois que desliguei o chuveiro e comecei a me secar, pensei que o mal estar tivesse passado, mas ele fez foi piorar. Voltei para o meu quarto e encontrei a Alice entrando no mesmo com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

- O que você tem, Bella? – me olhava assustada – Você está mais branca que o normal e sem cor nos lábios... – disse.

- Não sei, estou me sentindo enjoada. – eu disse e comecei a me vestir.

- Será que está doente? – indagou-me.

- Pode ser. – suspirei.

- Bom, eu fui lá embaixo e sua mãe preparou essa bandeja pra eu trazer a você. – sorriu e começou a tagarelar.

Depois de vestida, comecei a comer que nem uma desesperada o que Alice trouxera pra mim. Eu estava esfomeada e comigo tudo que continha na bandeja. Estava satisfeita e Alice fora deixar a bandeja lá embaixo, disse que já subiria para nós duas começarmos a planejar sobre a faculdade. Alice também iria para Yale comigo, eu iria fazer jornalismo e ela iria fazer moda.

**(...)**

Nós estávamos em Port Angeles, Alice insistira em comprar algumas coisas para o nosso apartamento, mas eu disse a ela para comprarmos lá em Connecticut, mas quando foi que aquela anã de jardim me escutou? Eu estava me sentindo mal, enjoada demais. Alice reclamou de fome e nós duas entramos na minha lanchonete preferida, mas foi só eu senti o cheiro do hambúrguer que meu estômago embrulhou. Corri para o banheiro e despejei todo o café da manhã no sanitário.

- Bella, você está assim há dias... – Alice falou assim que eu saí do banheiro.

- Alice, pelo amor de Deus, vamos sair daqui antes que eu vomite novamente! – implorei, meu estômago já embrulhando novamente.

Eu a puxei pelo braço e saímos da lanchonete, pude respirar o ar puro e gelado de Port Angeles, sem aquele cheiro de fritura enjoativo. Alice me avaliava minuciosamente.

- O que você dizia, Alice? – a indaguei.

- Bella, você está estranha. – ela disse séria – Não querendo me intrometer, mas já me intrometendo... – ela suspirou – Você já pensou na possibilidade de estar _grávida_?

Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Todos os sintomas levavam pra isso. Eu estava tão absorta na minha dor, no meu sofrimento, que não levei em consideração que a minha menstruação estava atrasada há quase uma semana; e ela nunca atrasou um dia se quer em toda a minha vida. Era bem possível que eu estivesse esperando um filho... _Um filho. Oh Deus!_

**(...)**

Eu perdi a consciência, sabia disso, mas quando dei por mim. Abri os olhos devagar e fui tentando me adaptar com a intensa claridade. Não estava em meu quarto.

- Ela está acordando. – reconheci a voz de minha mãe.

- Mã-mãe? – murmurei, rouca.

- Oi amor. – ela estava bem próxima de mim.

- Onde estou? – perguntei.

- Está no hospital, querida. – ela disse sorrindo – Você desmaiou na rua e a Alice com a ajuda de algumas pessoas conseguiu te colocar no carro e te trouxe pra cá. – ela acariciou meus cabelos.

- E o que eu tenho? – a indaguei.

- Bom... – ela suspirou – Você está grávida de quatro semanas, Bella. – e me olhou seriamente e eu arregalei os olhos – Por que você não nos disse, amor?

- Eu não sabia. – disse, sincera – Eu estava tão... Tão absorta comigo mesma que não me preocupei com mais nada, mãe.

- Oh meu bebê. – ela fungou – Você vai ser mamãe e vai me dar um neto!

Então era verdade, eu estava grávida. Minha mãe me abraçou de leve ainda fungando, sinceramente, eu não entendi essa reação dela, eu só tinha dezoito anos e mal tinha me formado no ensino médio. Meu _Deus _que futuro darei para o meu filho?

- Quando eu posso sair do hospital mãe? – perguntei, desnorteada, eu não estava conseguindo pensar em nada.

- Não sei, temos que falar com o Carlisle... – estaquei, Carlisle era o pai de Edward.

- Não mãe! – gritei – Ele sabe que eu estou grávida? – perguntei hesitante.

- Mas é claro que sabe, todos sabemos. – ela disse, revirando os olhos – Menos o Edward, é claro, Esme ainda não conseguiu contatá-lo. – ela disse sorridente.

- Mãe. – a chamei seriamente – Edward _não_ _pode_ saber que eu estou grávida. – disse a encarando.

- Como não Bella? – ela me olhou confusa – Ele obviamente que é o pai desse bebê, _não é?_

- Não. – disse firme.

- COMO É QUE É ISABELLA SWAN? – minha mãe berrou.

- Isso que você escutou mãe, esse filho não é do Edward. – fiz uma força maior do mundo para encará-la nos olhos.

- O que está havendo aqui? – de repente meu pai e os Cullen adentraram ao meu quarto e quem fez a pergunta mágica, fora meu pai.

- Esse filho que a Bella está esperando, não é do Edward. – minha mãe disse com repulsa.

- O que? – eles disseram em uníssono.

- Será que vocês podem me deixar sozinha, por favor? – implorei, já sentindo as lágrimas caírem por meus olhos.

- Deixem-na quieta, vamos. – era Alice, _santa Alice_.

Meus pais e os pais de Edward saíram do meu quarto meio que relutantes, Alice ficara e se aproximara de minha cama, ela me olhava confusa.

- Pode me dizer por que não quer contar ao meu irmão e a todos sobre o meu sobrinho? – perguntou docemente.

Era óbvio que ela não acreditara naquilo. Ela sabia que a única pessoa na vida que eu amo é o irmão dela.

- Alice, se ponha no meu lugar por um instante... – choraminguei – Eu acabei de terminar com o único cara que amei em toda a minha vida, apesar de que o meu amor por ele não tenha servido para nada, só para fazer com que eu sofra; e agora eu acabo de descobrir que estou grávida? – minha voz praticamente sumiu – Não que eu vá tirar essa criança, porque ela é a única que não tem culpa de nada. – disse antes que ela pensasse besteira – E sem contar que mesmo ainda não racionando direito... – sorri um pouco – Eu já a quero.

- Mas isso não explica, Bella... – ela disse.

- Alice, eu não vou deixar o Edward desistir do sonho dele pra vir cuidar do filho. Assim como eu não vou desistir do meu por isso. – disse séria – Nós vamos para Yale, estudar... – parei, eu não tinha perguntado se ela me ajudaria – Mas só se você me ajudar, é claro.

- Claro que eu vou te ajudar, claro que cuidarei do meu sobrinho com você! – ela disse sorridente.

- Obrigada, Alice. – disse sincera – Eu sei que depois dessa afirmação, meus pais me odiarão e provavelmente os seus também.

- Eu acredito que não por muito tempo. – ela disse doce.

**(...)**

Quando menos se espera, o tempo passa. Meus pais não estavam falando comigo, mas disseram que eu podia fazer o que quisesse. Eles não iriam pagar a minha universidade, pois havia conseguido uma bolsa de estudos. Então só estavam custeando a minha ida para Connecticut, minha mãe me perdoou logo, mas meu pai iria demorar um pouco mais.

Eu saí do hospital dois dias depois daquele e descobri que estava grávida de quatro semanas. Passei a me consultar antes ir para fora de Forks com a minha médica de costume, mas ela disse que eu teria que procurar outra assim que chegasse a _New Haven_*.

Alice e eu saímos de Forks quando faltava apenas duas semanas para o início das aulas. Eu já estava com dois meses, os enjôos constantes, assim como os vômitos. Minha vida estava estranha, sinceramente, eu só pensava em uma coisa ultimamente: no meu filho, no meu bebê, era o motivo que eu tinha pra viver agora.

**(...)**

Hoje era o dia, o dia de saber o sexo do meu bebê. Eu já estava com seis meses, graças aos céus os enjôos passaram, só sinto muitas dores nas costas. New Haven era um lugar bem legal de morar. Alice estava indo de vento em poupa em seu curso de moda e eu também estava indo bem no meu curso de jornalismo.

Saí da universidade e passei no apartamento, tomei um banho relaxante, aproveitei para lavar os cabelos. Saí do Box e ouvi o telefone tocar insistentemente, somente me enrolei na toalha e fui atender.

- Alô? – disse ofegante, pois vim rapidamente.

Ouvi a pessoa do outro lado da linha ofegar, mas esta não disse nada.

- Alô? – repeti a saudação, mas ninguém me respondeu.

Depois disso apenas escutei aquele barulhinho indicando que a pessoa tinha desligado o telefone. Ótimo. Fui para o meu quarto e me vesti, coloquei uma roupa legal, depois iria comprar as coisinhas do bebê. Alice queria ir, mas como tinha conseguido um estágio logo no primeiro semestre de faculdade, enquanto eu estava tentando lutar por um, mas estava difícil, ainda mais com esse barrigão.

O consultório da minha médica não era muito longe de casas, peguei um ônibus e logo estava lá. Eu era a próxima, estava nervosa demais. A Doutora Johnson me chamara e eu fui, conversamos por alguns minutos e depois fui trocar de roupa. Ela não conseguiu ver o sexo do bebê no mês passado, pois o mesmo não deixou, espero que hoje nós tenhamos sucesso.

- Será que hoje veremos? – ela me perguntou, enquanto passava o gel pela minha barriga.

- Eu espero doutora. – disse nervosa.

- Então vamos lá... – ela começou a passar o aparelho sob o gel – Hm... O nosso bebê está bem, Bella, ouça seu coraçãozinho. – e depois o som do meu pequeno anjinho ecoou por toda a sala, meus olhos encheram de lágrimas – O que temos aqui... – ela começou a fazer mistério e eu a encarei – Hm... Bella, você será mãe de um rapazinho! Um meninão para cuidar da mamãe! – ela dizia contente e eu não agüentei, comecei a chorar.

**(...)**

Eu havia me decidido, Alice além de tia iria ser a madrinha do meu bebê. Ela estava organizando o quarto dele, eu tinha medo, porque Alice Cullen era meio descontrolada em certas coisas. Eu havia decidido o padrinho também, Emmett McCarty, era um carinha super engraçado e grande amigo que encontrei no meu curso, ele tinha uma noiva, Rosalie Hale, que era super gente fina também, ela fazia Engenharia Mecânica. Eles eram a minha família aqui, já que meus pais mal falavam comigo, só a minha mãe e mal...

Eu já estava no oitavo mês de gestação e o medo do parto crescia a cada momento. Cheguei mortinha da faculdade, tinha ido pegar as notas do semestre, o Emmett também estava lá, ele foi comigo, depois de lá fomos para o meu apartamento e da Alice. Rosalie estava com a pequena sentada no sofá, ambas conversavam animadamente, pois Alice estava namorando o irmão da Rosalie.

- Oi pessoas. – cumprimentei.

- Oi Bella. – elas responderam em uníssono.

- Bella, venha aqui! – disse Alice – Temos uma enorme surpresa pra você!

- O que é? – a indaguei.

- Venha! – ela disse e se levantou com um salto do sofá.

Rosalie também se levantou e Emmett nos acompanhou também. Andamos pelo nosso pequeno corredor e paramos na porta que era o escritório da Alice, nela tinha uma plaquinha escrita: NATHANIEL. Sim, esse foi o nome escolhido do meu bebê. Encarei a minha baixinha e a mesma me encorajou a abrir a porta, quando a fiz, estaquei. Era o quarto do meu príncipe, todo pronto.

Ofeguei ao ver tudo ali montadinho, só a espera dele. Olhei para Alice, podia apostar que meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Sem pensar em mais nada, corri para a pequena madrinha e tia do _Nate_ e a abracei com força, apesar da minha imensa barriga tentar impedir.

- Obrigada, Alice. – disse abraçada – Você será a melhor tia e madrinha do mundo! – e ela deu uma risada.

**(...)**

Já estava tudo pronto, eu estava nervosa demais, mas a dor que eu sentia fazia dissipar qualquer sentimento.

- Vamos lá querida, quando vier à próxima contração você faz o máximo de força que puder. – dizia a Dra. Johnson.

- Eu... Não... Consigo. – eu dizia aos tropeços.

- Consegue sim, Bella. – ela me dizia séria – Você agüentou a gestação toda sozinha, consegue trazer o Nathaniel ao mundo, querida... Ou não quer ver a cara deste pequeno príncipe?

- Quero... Mas... Eu, não... Tenho mais... Forças... – eu ofegava.

E lá vinha mais uma contração, a dor era horrível. Eu gritei desesperadamente, mas também fiz muita força. Depois ouvi um choro de criança em seguida, era ele... O _meu_ bebê. Pude acalmar a minha respiração agora.

- Seu menino está bem, Bella. – disse a doutora – Já vamos lhe entregar.

Eu apenas assenti e fiquei a esperar, em alguns minutos, uma das enfermeiras trouxe o meu pequeno Cullen embrulhado na manta azul, ainda cheio de sangue e chorando bastante. Ela o colocou em meu colo e no mesmo instante, ele parou de chorar. Peguei suas mãozinhas, tão pequenas e gordinhas. Não tinha descrição para esse momento, minhas lágrimas de felicidade escorriam por meu rosto, mas eu não estava nem ligando.

Assim que Nate sentira o meu toque, ele abriu os olhos. E foi aí que eu vi o grande erro que eu estava cometendo. Nathaniel tinha o mesmo tom de verde que o Edward, ele podia ser branquinho e ter muito cabelo, como eu, mas os olhos não negavam... Como eu iria esconder isso?

Mas agora não era momento de pensar em nada. Agora era o momento de pensar no _meu _bebê, na _minha_ pequena vida.

* * *

_New Haven*:_ cidade onde fica situada a universidade de Yale.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa é uma das minhas shorts preferidas. Assim que terminar de postar a **Impossible**, vou postar a **I Wanna Have Your Babies**, outra da minha coleção. Obrigada a _Twibelo_ pelo review. *-* Vocês vão amar o Nate, ele é tão fofo. *aperta* Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, teremos POV do Edward no próximo capítulo,ok?

_Beijos,_

**Tamy Black.**


	3. De Volta

_**No capítulo anterior: **_

_Mas agora não era momento de pensar em nada. Agora era o momento de pensar no meu bebê, na minha pequena vida._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II:**

**DE VOLTA**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV.

* * *

**

_Seis anos. _

Seis longos anos. Eu fui embora de Forks, já que ela não me queria mais, só que eu seria hipócrita se disse que não a amava mais. Mas era óbvio que eu ainda a tinha em meu coração, ela sempre fora a dona dele, com aquele jeito estranho e encantador ao mesmo tempo. Mas eu estava seguindo em frente. Estava formado em medicina e estava noivo, é, noivo.

Emily Adams era uma das minhas colegas de turma, fomos aos poucos nos aproximando e a mesma era uma boa companhia pra mim, então estava no caminho certo. Ela é ruiva e de belos olhos azuis, branca e dona de um belo sorriso.

Em todos esses anos nunca mais soube notícias de Bella Swan. Só uma vez ouvi a sua voz, quando quis falar com a minha irmã e liguei para o apartamento dela, quem atendeu ao telefone fora Bella, reconheceria sua voz em qualquer lugar do mundo. Eu sabia que as duas tinham ido juntas para Yale e que moravam no mesmo apartamento, então eu deveria ter ligado para o celular da nanica. Ouvir a sua voz depois de certo tempo foi nostálgico. Muitas lembranças vieram a minha mente aquele dia.

_**Flashback**_

_- O que você quer, Cullen? – a Swan disse ríspida quando eu a encurralei na saída do banheiro._

_- É tão difícil de entender que eu quero você? – perguntei, bem sério._

_- Pra que? – ela revirara os olhos – Ficar comigo e sair espalhando perante toda a escola que ficara até com a garota mais estranha, Cullen? – senti o sarcasmo._

_- Não, você não acredita mesmo que eu estou caidinho por você, não é? – ri, eu era mesmo um idiota por estar me humilhando pra ela._

_- Isso só pode ser uma daquelas suas apostas idiotas. – ela me encarou seriamente._

_- Não, não é. – eu disse sério – O que tenho que fazer pra te provar que o que estou falando é verdade? – a encarei profundamente._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

E a partir daquele dia eu mudei bastante. Mesmo ela não querendo, passei a andar com ela, eu já fazia todas as aulas com ela, isso era bom, então era bem mais fácil. Comecei a mostrar para Bella que eu não era apenas o_ playboy_ que ela me chamava aos quatro ventos. Depois de todo um processo, Bella finalmente cedeu as minhas investidas e foi no baile a fantasia, dou graças a Alice por este fato.

* * *

**Crazier – Taylor Swift**

**http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v= N9B747RQM3w& feature=related**

_(n/a: tirem os espaços e sejam felizes)

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

_Era o baile a fantasia que tinha todo o ano e era sempre organizado pela turma de formandos e sempre no Halloween, é claro. Eu estava de príncipe, fantasia mais clichê. Alice vinha descendo as escadas, ela estava com um vestido de seda verde super colado no corpo, asas douradas e sandálias douradas. Ela era a Sininho, bem a cara dela. Depois a Bella descia as escadas, sim, Isabella Swan tinha vindo se arrumar – por muita insistência da Alice – em nossa casa._

_Eu quase caí para trás. Ela usava um vestido branco que era apertado até a cintura e depois tinha várias camadas até seus pés, ela tinha asas brancas atrás e um arranjo metálico em seus cabelos, que estavam cacheados hoje. Ela estava fantasiada de anjo, ela já era um anjo pra mim._

_Eu estava babando, teria muito trabalho hoje. Chegamos rapidamente até a escola, a festa seria no ginásio e este estava devidamente decorado. A música rolava solta, todos os alunos já se encontravam lá. Depois de muito insistir, consegui tirar a Bella pra dançar._

_- Por que você é tão teimosa, Bella? – eu disse a ela, sorrindo._

_- Não se trata de teimosia, Edward... – agora nos tratávamos pelos nomes – Eu fui obrigada a usar um salto enorme pela sua irmã gêmea e eu odeio salto alto! – ela bufou e eu ri._

_- Que pena, hein? – debochei e ela revirou os olhos – Mas devo acrescentar que você está muito bela hoje, sabia? – sei que não dava para enxergar muita coisa por causa do jogo de luz, mas podia jurar que ela estava corando._

_- Hm... – ela murmurou, constrangida – Obrigada._

_- De nada, mas isso não é nem metade do que a verdade... – eu disse e ela desviou o olhar do meu – Apesar de que eu não estou gostando nada de todos os olhares dos caras pra você, mas eu consigo superar isso._

_E então seu olhar voltou ao meu, o castanho dos seus olhos eram incríveis. Eram de um chocolate tão intenso, tão bonito. Ficamos nos encarando e dançando sem desgrudar os olhos um do outro, eu podia me perder ali, naquela imensidão de chocolate, que não estava nem ligando. _

_Nossos rostos estavam de frente um para o outro, narizes na mesma direção, só não na mesma altura – mesmo com salto alto, ela ainda era mais baixa que eu –, respirações sincronizadas, olhares intensos, os lábios dela entreabertos, tão convidativos... Eu sei que poderia voltar atrás com que eu estava prestes a fazer, mas não me contive. Inclinei a cabeça em sua direção e por um milagre, Bella não retrocedeu, continuou no mesmo lugar, fechara os olhos, me deixando no comando da situação. Aquela batalha já estava ganha, ela também queria aquilo que eu queria._

_Tirei a mão que estava em sua cintura e coloquei em sua nuca, puxando-a para mais perto de mim, então colei meus lábios nos seus e senti toda aquela descarga elétrica percorrer por todo o meu corpo. Era uma sensação indescritível. Devagar, sem pressa alguma, comecei a movimentar meus lábios sob os dela, e Bella me correspondeu da mesma forma. _

_Parados no meio do ginásio, estávamos tendo o nosso primeiro – de muitos – beijo. _

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Fui desperto dos meus devaneios com a porta do apartamento sendo aberta. Era ela, a minha _noiva_. Emily adentrava sorridente, retribuí a seu sorriso. Ela se jogou em meu colo e me beijou apaixonadamente. Eu gostava dessa energia positiva que emanava dela, fazia com que eu me sentisse sempre amado, querido.

- Estava com saudades suas, meu bem. – ela disse entre meus lábios.

- Eu também. – disse a ela.

- Então, eu fui comprar as nossas passagens. – ela dizia sorridente.

Nós dois tínhamos acabado de nos formar. Morávamos juntos e antes de nos casarmos e eu começar com o emprego novo, já que o pai dela era diretor de um hospital conceituado aqui em Boston, pedi a ela que passássemos o verão em Forks. Ela aceitou de bom grado, queria ver meus pais e queria que eles a conhecessem antes de tudo.

* * *

**Bella POV.

* * *

**

_Seis anos. _

Nate tinha apenas cinco anos e alguns meses, e a cada dia que passava ficava mais parecido com o Edward. Os olhos verdes tempestuosos do pai, a cor castanha dos cabelos era minha, branquinho como nós dois, mas o temperamento era todo dele, até algumas manias e gestos.

Alice se casou com o Jasper há alguns meses, Edward não pôde comparecer ao casamento porque estava entregando a sua monografia no dia. Rosalie e Emmett se casaram há três anos e têm uma filha de um ano e meio, Olivia. Eu já estava formada há um ano e trabalhava em um jornal muito conceituado daqui, meus pais já conheciam o neto e o babavam sempre que o viam, já tinham me perdoado. Alice também já havia se formado, estava tentando erguer sua primeira grife de roupas e já tinha sua própria loja.

Rosalie trabalhava como engenheira numa indústria automotiva, Emmett trabalhava comigo, a pequena Olivia era minha afilhada. Nate fazia muitas perguntas sobre o pai, eu sempre lhe disse a verdade, não toda é claro, mas disse a ele que o pai dele era a melhor pessoa do mundo e que um dia eles dois iriam se conhecer, mas que a mamãe não iria impedi-lo de nada.

Eu estava em casa, Nate estava com a tia Alice e o tio Jasper. O telefone começou a tocar, corri para atender.

- Alô?

- _Bella, querida?_ – era minha mãe.

- Sim mãe. – respondi − Algum problema?

- _Infelizmente, meu amor._ – ela disse, chorosa.

- O que foi, mãe? – a indaguei, já preocupada.

- _Seu pai..._ – hesitou – _Ele... Ele teve um enfarto._

- Ele o que? – quase gritei.

- _Ele teve um enfarto, quase não conseguimos salvá-lo._ – ouvi-a fungar, meu coração se apertou.

- Mas ele... – hesitei – Ele está...

- _Ele está bem, por hora._ – ela disse e suspirou.

- Eu estou voltando pra Forks. – disse sem pensar.

- _Não precisa disso, Bella._ – minha mãe disse – _Só estou avisando-a, meu bem._

- Nada disso, mãe. – disse firme – Ele é o meu pai, sei que estou longe, mas consigo um emprego rápido.

- Bella, querida, tem o Nate... A escola dele, anjo. – ela tentou argumentar.

- Ele estuda aí. – eu disse – Já estamos no verão, ele já está de férias. Isso é rápido, eu já estava indo passar o verão aí mesmo...

- _Ok, anjo, mas venha com calma._ – ela disse.

Despedimo-nos e eu sentei ao sofá, tentando absorver as notícias. Voltar a Forks depois de todos esses anos... Sim, eu nunca mais voltei lá desde que saí. Meus pais que vinham me visitar nas férias, para ver o Nate e falando nele, a campainha tocou, devia ser ele com a Alice e o Jasper. Levantei-me do sofá e fui até a porta, abrindo-a. Meu bebê se jogou nos meus braços assim que me viu. Senti seu cheiro, era tão parecido com o do pai, inalei-o e respirei fundo, era um calmante.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – ele dizia assim que eu o pus no chão – Tia Allie e o tio Jazz me levaram ao cinema, eu vi o filme do _Avatar_! – ele sorria.

- Você vai ter que me contar tudinho depois! – sorri para ele.

Alice e Jasper entraram em seguida, abracei-os e esperei que Nate estivesse bastante alheio a nossa conversa para contar-lhes a notícia que recebi.

- Eu vou voltar pra Forks. – eu disse olhando pra Alice.

- Você o que? – ela se exaltou.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu Alice. – suspirei – Meu pai sofreu um enfarto do miocárdio e eu estou indo pra lá no máximo em duas semanas.

- Meu Deus! – ela levou a mão à boca, assustada.

Contei a eles sobre o telefonema de minha mãe. Mais tarde eles foram para sua casa e era a hora de colocar o meu anjinho pra dormir. Coloquei-o pra tomar banho, dei-lhe seu jantar e depois fui levá-lo para o quarto.

- Mamãe, não sei por que a senhora me trás pro quarto, eu já sou bem grande... Posso fazer sozinho. – ele dizia fazendo um bico ao final.

- Porque se eu não vier você não dorme, mocinho! – dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

Ele bocejou e se virou para o outro lado, eu ri baixinho.

**(...)**

Durante a semana que entrou, eu consegui um emprego num jornal de Port Angeles, graças ao meu chefe no jornal daqui, ele ouviu o meu problema e com alguns contatos, conseguiu que eu fosse trabalhar lá, como colunista. Emmett e Rosalie não gostaram muito dessa idéia de eu me mudar e levar o Nate junto, mas compreenderam o motivo de eu estar indo. Coloquei o apartamento a venda, Alice e Jasper já tinham ido para Forks, e encontraram pra mim um apartamento, e a minha amiga já estava decorando-o.

Nate não estava muito contente, mas assim que eu disse que era a cidade que eu e o pai dele nascemos e onde nos conhecemos, ele perguntou quando iríamos. E agora estávamos no avião. Depois de horas de vôo, cheguei a Port Angeles com Nate no colo, já era tarde da noite, entreguei-o para o Jasper e fui buscar as malas. Minha mãe chorou tanto quando me viu, então fomos todos para o meu apartamento novo.

Mais uma hora de carro até Forks e já estávamos adentrando ao meu novo prédio, Alice estava quicando de felicidade, falava sem parar. Ela me entregou a chave do apartamento e quando o abri, meu queixo caiu. A sala de jantar e de estar eram logo na entrada, estava linda; fui logo para o novo quarto do Nate e com a ajuda de minha mãe, arrumei-o na cama.

Fui direto para o meu quarto e babei nele, até agora não tinha do que reclamar; meu banheiro era perfeito, não via à hora de ficar de molho naquela imensa banheira. O banheiro social também estava perfeito e depois fui para a cozinha, babei novamente. E por último a varanda, muitíssimo bem decorada.

- Você fez um ótimo trabalho, pequena. – abracei a Alice de lado.

- Obrigada Bella. – ela sorriu.

- Meu anjo, seu pai está no hospital, mas já passou do horário de visitas. – ela disse.

- Tudo bem mãe, eu o vejo amanhã bem cedo. – disse a ela.

- Bom, então eu vou indo. – ela sorriu – Obrigada por estar aqui, Bella. – ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo no rosto.

Jasper a levou pra casa, eu ainda tinha que esperar o meu carro chegar. Alice ficara comigo, eu tomei um banho e vesti uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa regata branca. Ficamos em meu quarto.

- Tenho que te contar uma coisa, Bella. – ela disse.

- O que? – a indaguei.

- O Edward está vindo pra Forks também. – ela disse e me encarou seriamente.

- É o que? – arregalei os olhos.

- Isso mesmo que está escutando. – ela sorriu triste – Ele está chegando ao final de semana. É por isso que a Esme está organizando um grande almoço, tanto pra você quanto pro Edward.

Eu fiquei em choque. O meu maior motivo de não ter voltado a Forks durante as férias, feriado ou qualquer coisa do gênero, era para não dar de cara com o Cullen. E agora a sua irmã gêmea me diz que ele está chegando dali a três dias e obviamente eu não poderia fazer desfeita com a Esme, ela estava louca de saudades e morria de curiosidade para conhecer o Nathaniel, posso até entender o motivo.

**(...)**

Os dias passaram com extrema rapidez, eu já estava trabalhando no jornal de Port Angeles, já tinha visitado o meu pai, ele melhorava gradativamente. Carlisle estava cuidando especialmente do caso. Esme já conhecido o Nate e o meu filho a adorara, o sentimento era recíproco. Mal sabia ela que o mesmo era seu neto, aquilo me corroia por dentro. Quando ela pôs os olhos no menino, ela me encarou seriamente, mas não disse nada.

Edward chegara ao sábado à noite, e hoje – domingo – seria o grande almoço. Eu já estava pronta, tinha escolhido um vestido roxo, sandálias de salto alto pretas, um par de brincos de prata e um relógio da mesma cor do vestido; meus cabelos estavam soltos e a maquiagem estava leve, mas me dando um ar mais de mulher. Eu não podia negar que estava imensamente nervosa.

Nate já estava arrumado: uma calça jeans escura, um tênis azul com detalhes em branco, uma camiseta vermelha e um casaco preto com detalhes por cima. Estava lindo o meu pequeno príncipe, mas sinceramente, eu não queria levá-lo. Pois sabia que assim que Edward colocasse os olhos nele, pensaria besteira ao meu respeito, com toda a certeza.

Terminei de me arrumar e peguei meu filho pela mão, ele estava ansioso iria conhecer outras pessoas, minha mãe não iria, ficaria no hospital, eu disse que ficaria lá, mas Esme quase me come viva quando eu disse que não poderia ir, eu estava tentando a todo custo me livrar desse almoço.

Chegamos à garagem e eu desativei o alarme do meu carro, ele tinha chegado ontem. Coloquei o Nate no banco detrás e pus o cinto de segurança nele. Fui para o banco do motorista e dei partida.

* * *

**Edward POV.

* * *

**

Era bom estar de volta em casa. Nesses últimos seis anos, eu vim todas as férias pra cá, mas nos dois últimos semestres da universidade eu não tive tempo de vir, estava morrendo de saudades dos meus pais, da minha irmã e tudo mais. Abracei-os por bons minutos assim que os vi no aeroporto de Port Angeles a minha espera.

Eu ainda não tinha contado aos meus pais sobre o noivado, então era essa a oportunidade de contar. Alice estava radiante a me ver, mas tinha um sorriso diferente, como se estivesse aprontando algo, depois eu perguntaria a ela. Emily fora bem recebida pelos meus pais, Alice a tratava bem por educação, mas eu sentia que a baixinha não gostava muito dela, já tínhamos discutido sobre isso e desde então ela só a tratava como a boa educação mandava.

Chegamos à mansão dos meus pais e fomos diretamente para o meu quarto, ajeitar nossas coisas, tomar banho e coisas assim. Depois de devidamente instalados, fomos para a sala de jantar, mas a Alice me puxou para a sala.

- O que foi nanica? – a indaguei, rindo.

- Bella está aqui. – ela disse de uma vez.

- Qu-quem? – gaguejei e ela revirou os olhos.

- Isabella Swan, Edward. – rira – Sua ex-namorada.

- Eu sei quem é, Alice. – minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- Não pareceu. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

- E por que está me contando? – perguntei.

- Só achei que você deveria saber. – sorriu do mesmo modo mais uma vez – Já que ela também estará aqui amanhã no almoço.

Essa era boa. Toda a vez que eu vinha aqui, sempre tinha a esperança de vê-la, mas quando eu penso que ela não virá, ela me surpreende e vem. _Ótimo._ Alice saiu da sala e me deixou sozinho, fui para a sala de jantar, Emily conversava animadamente com meus pais. Todos já estavam sentados a mesa, Alice ao lado de seu marido, mamãe ao lado de papai e eu me sentei ao lado da Emily.

Durante o jantar, fiquei pensativo... Como ela estaria? Noiva? Casada? Solteira? Eu a veria amanhã e ela também se surpreenderia comigo, pois eu estava noivo.

**(...)**

O dia amanhecera e eu já estava devidamente arrumado para o almoço. Vestia uma calça jeans, uma blusa pólo branca com listras verdes e um par de tênis com detalhes pretos e brancos. Emily saía do banheiro arrumada também, ela usava uma vestido estampado branco e com detalhes em preto e rosa, sandálias de salto alto preto e seus cabelos ruivos estavam soltos.

- Você está linda. – eu disse a ela.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu – Você também está. – e me deu um beijo apaixonado.

- Vamos descer? – eu a indaguei.

- É claro. – ela sorria lindamente.

Demo-nos as mãos e saímos do meu quarto. Não vou negar, eu estava nervoso. Eu sei que não era para estar, mas... _Puxa vida!_ São seis anos sem vê-la, sem ter alguma notícia se quer. Descemos as escadas e encontramos alguns convidados já ali, alguns amigos meus que já não via há anos... Apresentei minha namorada, ainda não tinha contado aos meus pais sobre o noivado, contaria no almoço.

Fui para o jardim, onde se encontravam as outras pessoas também. Será que minha mãe havia convidado toda a Forks? Bem capaz... Falei com mais alguns conhecidos e voltei para dentro da casa, iria resgatar minha noiva, queria falar logo com meus pais. Mas assim que voltei para a sala, meus olhos encontraram com um par de olhos castanhos que há seis anos não via.

Bella estava incrivelmente linda. Não que ela não fosse quando éramos mais jovens, mas ela está mais mulher. Seu corpo tem curvas que eu não conhecia, sua pele branca, seus olhos castanhos da cor de chocolate, seus cabelos castanhos longos, seus belos lábios entreabertos, acho que ela não pensou que me veria logo de primeira...

Estávamos numa troca tão intensa de olhares, eu estava parado no mesmo lugar onde estava, não conseguia me mover.

* * *

**Bella POV.

* * *

**

Chegamos à mansão Cullen sem demora. Estacionei o carro e tirei o Nate do banco de trás, ele estava empolgado.

- Mamãe, quero ver a tia Esme e a tio Carlisle... A dinda Alice também está aí, né?

- Está sim, amor. – sorri.

- Ah! Que bom! Tô com saudade dela. – ele sorriu.

Ativei o alarme do carro e o meu pequeno me deu sua mãozinha para que eu segurasse, tão lindo o meu filho. Nós dois caminhamos pelo belo jardim da frente da Esme e a porta estava aberta, lógico. Adentramos e com quem que eu deparo assim que ponho os pés lá dentro?

Sim. _Ele._

Edward Cullen.

O tempo só fez bem a ele. Mais másculo, peitoral mais definido, aqueles olhos verdes me fitavam intensamente. Aquele rosto esculpido pelos anjos, o corpo perfeito, como um Deus Grego. Eu ofeguei. Estávamos naquela troca intensa de olhares, eu não estava pensando que iria encontrá-lo logo de cara, já estava arquitetando ficar o mais longe possível.

- Mãe? – a voz do meu filho me tirou dos meus devaneios.

Oh droga! Nate.

- Oi? – desviei do olhar intenso do Cullen, mas eu ainda sentia o seu olhar queimando sob mim, e olhei para o meu pequeno.

- Por que estamos parados aqui? – ele sorria.

- Hm... Por nada, vamos. – e o puxei para a ante-sala.

Para a minha sorte encontrei Alice e Jasper lá com o Carlisle, pude suspirar aliviada. Alice fez festa quando viu o Nate e o mesmo também aproveitou, abracei Carlisle demoradamente e depois abracei o Jazz.

- O que você tem, Bells? Está estranha... – ele disse quando estávamos abraçados.

- Eu o vi. – disse num sussurro.

Jasper e eu nos separamos, o meu amigo me olhou intensamente, me avaliando. Alice me puxou para um abraço, enquanto o Jazz pegava o Nate no colo.

- Você está arrasando, amiga. – ela dizia risonha.

- Obrigada. – eu disse.

- O que você tem? – ela me indagou.

- Só dei de cara com o seu irmão assim que pus os pés aqui. – disse rapidamente.

- Sério? – ela sorriu largamente, eu revirei os olhos e assenti – Isso é ótimo! – ela praticamente quicou – Poupou-me o trabalho de fazer com que vocês dois se vissem. – e sorriu.

- Você ficou maluca, Alice? – olhei sério para ela – Eu estava com o Nate, ele obviamente o viu. – ela entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Você não ficaria nervosinha se tivesse contado toda a verdade no dia em que descobriu que estava grávida, então não se irrite. Você que criou toda essa situação, agora agüente as conseqüências. – ela sussurrou e sorriu.

* * *

**Edward POV.

* * *

**

De repente, Bella quebrou a nossa conexão. Desviou seus olhos dos meus e fitou mais abaixo, e fui de encontro ao que ela estava olhando, era uma criança. Um garoto de mais ou menos uns cinco anos, creio eu. Ele falava algo a ela, Bella lhe respondeu sorrindo e ambos saíram da minha vista.

Quem era aquele garoto? Bella era mãe?

Fui desperto de meus pensamentos quando senti a mão da minha noiva em meu ombro.

- O que faz parado aí, amor? – ela me indagou.

- Hm... Nada. – respondi e me virei para ela.

Eu falei com mais algumas pessoas e vi Bella em vários lugares da casa, mas parece que ela não queria muito falar comigo. Pois toda a vez que eu chegava, ela saía. Enquanto isso, eu observava o garoto que ela trouxe. Ele não devia ter mais que seis anos, tinha os olhos verdes e os cabelos castanhos, como os de Bella. Mas ele me lembrava alguém...

Sem contar o fato de que todos o paravam e o beijavam, brincavam com ele, o pequeno garoto tinha o dom de todos gostarem dele. Principalmente a minha mãe e assim que a mesma deixou o menino voltar a correr, eu fui até ela.

- Quem é esse garoto, mãe? – indaguei.

- Oi, meu anjo. – ela se virou para mim e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha – Ele é o filho da Bella, Nathaniel.

- Filho da Bella? – questionei.

- Sim, ele não é uma graça? – ela sorria – Lembra-me muito _você _quando era pequeno, Edward.

Minha mãe sorria de um modo estranho, como se soubesse de algo. Realmente, eu sabia que o garoto me lembrava alguém, mas não imaginei que era a mim mesmo. Olhei-o correndo novamente pela sala, ele era muito parecido mesmo comigo, com exceção a cor dos cabelos é claro.

- Quem é o pai dele? – perguntei a minha mãe, ainda olhando para o pequeno.

- Isso é grande mistério. – ela riu.

- Como assim? – encarei-a.

- Quando todos nós descobrimos a gravidez de Bella, até ela própria, foi pouco tempo depois que você foi embora de Forks. – ela começou a narrativa – E todos nós pensamos que Bella estava grávida de você, − meu coração deu um salto − eu estava maravilhada, assim como a Renée. Mas Bella disse que o bebê que esperava não era seu, isso me deixou intrigada.

Eu não entendi, então quer dizer que Bella me traía? Por isso que terminou tudo daquela forma ridícula?

- Não faça essa cara Edward, espere eu terminar de contar tudo. – minha mãe afagou meu rosto – Bella e Alice foram para Connecticut e lá ela teve o pequeno Nate, e eu nunca o vi pessoalmente, meu filho, mas pelo que Renée me contava de suas viagens para lá e as fotos que Alice me mandava, Edward... Esse menino é _seu _filho. – ela riu – E assim que pus os olhos quando o mesmo chegou aqui, pareceu que estava o vendo com seis anos.

- Qu-qual a idade dele? – gaguejei.

- Ele fez seis anos em março, Edward, faça as contas. – ela sorriu − Você é médico, querido.

Não fora preciso fazer contas. Lembro-me muito bem da minha última noite com Bella.

* * *

**Come Away With Me – Norah Jones**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= aBKcKQHZXks**

_(n/a: tirem os espaços e sejam felizes)

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

_Suas pequenas e delicadas mãos passeavam por minhas costas sem pudor algum. Eu já estava sem a blusa que usava e Bella também, ela estava com seu sutiã roxo e o mesmo contrastava com sua pele branca, deixando-a linda. Nós estávamos em minha casa, as provas finais já tinham acabado. Alice não estava em casa e nem meus pais, nós estávamos sedentos um do outro fazia dias. E ela me provocava muito, então consegui levá-la para minha casa. _

_Eu beijava sua boca sem cerimônia alguma, explorava cada canto, me deliciando e fazendo-a gemer, mas estes eram abafados. Eu abri o botão de sua calça jeans e abri lentamente o zíper de sua calça. Aquilo estava se tornando perigoso..._

_Desci os beijos para seu pescoço e pude ouvir os suspiros de Bella em meu ouvido, suas ávidas mãos fizeram o mesmo que eu fiz outrora. Deitei-a delicadamente em minha cama e retirei sua calça. Joguei-a em qualquer canto do meu quarto e voltei a beijar Bella com paixão._

_Sua mão direita estava em minha face enquanto a outra mão descia sorrateiramente pela lateral de meu corpo, parando em minha calça, ela rapidamente começara a abaixá-la e dera uma boa apertada em minha bunda, eu ri._

_- Safada. – disse entre seus lábios._

_- Bem que você gosta. – ela gargalhou._

_Calei-a com mais um beijo e tirei sua mão boba lá de trás e a prendi com as minhas mãos, soltei seus lábios e comecei a beijar seu colo, seus seios por cima do sutiã, sua barriga lisinha..._

**(...)**

_Estávamos nus, meu corpo sob dela, nos amando deliciosamente. Eu ouvia seus gemidos e pedidos por mais... Bella me levava literalmente à loucura. A dança frenética que fazíamos era tão gostosa e prazerosa. _

_- Eu... Te... Amo. – ela disse, entre gemidos._

_- Eu... Também. – disse a ela. _

_Minhas mãos estavam em sua cintura, meio que controlando todo o ato, mas ela gostava daquilo. Nossos momentos eram sempre diferentes e sempre maravilhosos. Ela arqueava as costas e seus seios estavam totalmente empinados, abocanhei um deles com vontade, ouvi seu gemido alto._

_Os espasmos estavam fortes, iríamos chegar ao ápice a qualquer instante. E como sempre, Bella começara a gemer o meu nome, pronto, comecei a ficar doido. Movimentos mais rápidos, mais fortes e violentos. As unhas dela estavam cravadas em meus braços. Até que senti um espasmo forte demais e toda aquela sensação maravilhosa me tomara a seguir, e não fora somente eu, Bella também arqueava seu corpo e o mesmo tremia sob mim._

_Beijei sua boca com paixão e fui retribuído da mesma maneira, podia sentir seu batimento cardíaco acelerado e ouvir a sua respiração descompassada. Isso era maravilhoso._

_**Fim do Flashback.**_

Voltei de minhas lembranças quando ouvi de longe a voz da Alice me chamar. Pisquei algumas vezes e a encarei.

- Estava no mundo da lua, maninho? – e ela riu.

- Por que não me disse que eu tenho um filho, Alice? – fui direto ao ponto.

* * *

**N/A:** Então... Foi só somar 1+1 e o Edward sacou logo tudo. Mas também ele seria idiota se não notasse. -qq

Bom, muitíssimo obrigado pelos reviews maravilhosos e continuem a fazê-los.

_Beijos,_

**Tamy C Black**


	4. Nathaniel Cullen

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

_- Por que não me disse que eu tenho um filho, Alice? – fui direto ao ponto.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO III:**

**NATHANIEL CULLEN

* * *

**

- Co-como é? – ela gaguejou.

- Não faça essa cara de espanto. – revirei os olhos – Durante todos esses anos, por que não me disse _nada_? Por que não me deixou se quer uma pista ou qualquer coisa do gênero? – a indaguei ríspido.

- Edward, sinto muito, mas eu não sou a pessoa certa pra te responder. – ela suspirou – Só quem pode te responder isso é a Bella, eu só posso te dizer que eu tentei intervir, tentei milhares de vezes fazer com que ela enxergasse a besteira que estava fazendo, mas quando foi que aquela maluca me ouviu? – ela começou a dizer enfadada.

- E desde quando _você_ obedece alguém, Mary Alice Cullen? – revidei.

- Nesse caso eu tive que obedecer. – ela suspirou – Eu não podia me meter nisso, Edward.

- Eu não consigo entender, eu quero apenas uma razão para que isso entre na minha cabeça! – exaltei-me.

- Edward, agora você tem que se acalmar. – ela segurou o meu braço – Você não vai poder falar nada com a Bella, não agora. Espera o almoço terminar, depois vocês conversam. E você ainda tem o seu noivado para anunciar, não é? – desdenhou.

- Nem sei como vou fazer isso, mas eu vou anunciá-lo hoje. Prometi a Emily. – a encarei seriamente.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – ela me indagou.

- Tanto quanto o Nathaniel é meu filho. – sorri debochado.

- Edward. – ela me repreendeu – Não fale assim.

- Esquece. – eu disse e saí de perto dela, iria procurar a Emily.

Minha mente estava abarrotada de pensamentos. Por que Bella não disse nada? Ela podia muito bem ter falado, e agora o garoto obviamente não conhece o pai... _Meu Deus! Eu sou pai! _E eu perdi grande parte de sua vida, sem saber de nada... _Como Bella foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas?_ Privar um pai de _conhecer _seu filho e privou a criança de ter um pai...

Encontrei a Emily lá fora, onde o almoço aconteceria. Ela me viu e sorriu lindamente, mas eu não consegui retribuir o sorriso. Emily saíra de onde estava e caminhara até mim, enlaçando seus braços em meu pescoço. Suspirei pesadamente, era com ela que eu iria me casar, mas antes eu tinha que resolver algumas coisas.

- O que você tem, Edward? – ela me indagou – Está tenso.

- Nada. – sorri torto.

- Você não me engana, Sr. Cullen. – ela sorrira largamente – Pode ir me contando... O que aconteceu?

- Eu prometo a você que conto, mas não agora. Ok? – a olhei seriamente.

- Ok. – ela entendeu o meu olhar e deu de ombros.

* * *

**Bella POV.

* * *

**

Esme anunciara que o almoço iria começar a ser servido nesse instante. Peguei Nate pela mão e fomos andando até o jardim, ele estava empolgado, não sei o motivo, mas...

Assim que cheguei ao jardim vi uma cena que fez com que o meu coração reclamasse de dor, Edward estava nos braços de uma mulher, e beijando-a apaixonadamente. Eu não sabia que ele tinha uma namorada, mas a visão foi o suficiente para que eu parasse onde estava e que meus olhos se enchesse de lágrimas.

- Mamãe... Mamãe? – Nate me despertou.

- Oi, meu amor. – sorri forçadamente.

- Por que senhora parou aí? – ele me indagou.

- Er... Porque estava admirando o jardim. – inventei uma desculpa.

- Ah... Então termina de admirar o jardim e vamos pra mesa, tô com fome. – ele deu um sorriso gigante.

- Eu já terminei, vamos. – e continuamos a andar.

Chegamos mais próximos da extensa mesa e meu olhar encontrou com os do Cullen, mas eu tratei de desviar rapidamente. Esme pediu que eu me sentasse ao lado da Alice e o Nate ficaria ao meu lado, só que eu fiquei de frente para o Edward e a sua _namorada_.

O almoço foi servido e a todo instante Edward olhava para o Nate, Alice me olhava de rabo-de-olho e eu sabia que ela estava me escondendo algo. Todos à mesa já tinham terminado de almoçar quando Edward pediu um minuto da atenção de todos.

- Eu só queria tomar o tempo de vocês rapidamente. – ele disse e se levantou – Todos sabem que a Emily e eu somos namorados, há bastante tempo. – não, eu não sabia disso – E é com imenso prazer e felicidade, que eu anuncio aos meus pais e familiares presentes que: eu e a Emily estamos _noivos_.

Eu senti meu coração _parar de bater_.

* * *

**Edward POV.

* * *

**

Durante o almoço eu não consegui tirar os olhos de Bella e do meu filho, eu ainda tinha que resolver isso e vai ser depois do almoço, porque eu ainda tinha um assunto pendente. Eu sabia que já estava mais do que na hora de contar a todos que eu e a Emily iríamos nos casar. Então esperei que todos terminassem as suas refeições e pedi um minuto de atenção, iria dar a notícia agora.

- Eu só queria tomar o tempo de vocês rapidamente. – eu disse e me levantei – Todos sabem que a Emily e eu somos namorados há bastante tempo. – E é com imenso prazer e felicidade, que eu anuncio aos meus pais e familiares presentes que: eu e a Emily estamos _noivos_.

E foi aquela chuva de felicitações ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de que a felicitação que queria não veio de imediato, era a da minha família. Depois que alguns amigos e outros familiares presentes terminaram de abraçar a mim e a Emily, que meus pais e minha irmã chegaram a mim.

- Você sabe que eu não concordo com isso, certo? – Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido quando me abraçou.

- E você sabe que eu não estou nem aí pra isso, não é? – debochei.

- Quem vai cometer a burrada é você, não eu. – ela disse ao se afastar de mim.

Depois que todos voltaram aos seus lugares, percebi um vazio, o que estava a minha frente. Meus olhos seguiram o caminho de casa e a vi subindo os degraus, entrando rapidamente na minha casa, era à hora da verdade. Levantei-me da mesa e disse que iria ao banheiro. Segui o mesmo caminho dela e assim que entrei de fininho dentro de casa, vi-a apoiada a parede, com a cabeça baixa e suas lágrimas caindo por sua face.

* * *

**Sober – Pink**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= lY5IPtSo1RI**

_(n/a: tirem os espaços e sejam felizes!)

* * *

_

**Bella POV.

* * *

**

Eu não agüentei toda aquela felicitação, ver o sorriso deslumbrante que agora a _noiva_ dele exibia no rosto era perturbante demais pra mim. Estava mais do que óbvio que eu me enganei durante todos esses anos, mas na verdade, eu sabia que estava me enganando ao dizer que eu _não_ o amava mais, a maior blasfêmia do mundo! Então, eu aproveitei toda aquela euforia e saí de fininho da mesa, voltando para a casa.

Nem percebi que já estava chorando. Eu era uma _fraca_ mesmo... Encostei-me a parede e deixei toda aquela dor me consumir.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Bella? – ouvi a voz da pessoa que eu não queria.

- É da sua conta? – disse um tanto que ríspida, mas sem deixar que _ele_ visse que eu estava chorando.

- Não, mas eu queria saber o motivo de você ter saído da mesa. – ele disse, e então levantei o rosto já enxuto.

- Não interessa a você. – disse calmamente, encarando aqueles orbes verdes que eu via refletido no meu filho todos os dias.

- Será que você pode deixar a rispidez de lado e conversar comigo como uma adulta que é? – ele me indagou, no mesmo tom ríspido que usei – _Você me deve isso_. – disse sério.

- Não te devo nada! – exaltei-me.

- Ah deve! E como deve... – riu debochado e eu não compreendi – Por que não me falou que temos um filho?

* * *

**Edward POV.

* * *

**

Eu não estava agüentando toda aquela rispidez dela pra cima de mim, então fui direto ao ponto.

- Ah deve! E como deve... – debochei, rindo – Por que não me falou que temos um filho? – Bella arregalara os olhos.

- Co-como sabe? – gaguejou.

- Não se faça de idiota, qualquer um que observe o Nathaniel com atenção pode chegar a essa conclusão! – exaltei.

- Eu tenho os meus motivos. – ela murmurou.

- Me diga. – sibilei.

- Edward, − suspirou – quando eu descobri você já estava longe, tínhamos terminado e...

- MAS VOCÊ DEVIA TER ME CONTADO! – gritei e a peguei pelos ombros, ela voltou a chorar.

- Ma-mas vo-você vol-taria? – ela me indagou soluçando.

- É CLARO! – ri nervoso – É meu filho também.

- Eu sinto muito, Edward. – ela murmurou – Sei que você perdeu boa parte da vida do Nate, mas tem tempo de voltar à vida dele. – limpou suas lágrimas – E se eu tivesse contado naquele tempo, você não teria se formado e nem eu. – me encarou – Eu fiz o que achei melhor pra mim, pra você e pra ele.

- Você não toma decisões por mim e por ele. – disse ríspido – Eu tinha o direito de saber! – eu estava com muita raiva.

* * *

**Bella POV.

* * *

**

Eu sabia que o momento da verdade iria chegar, pensei que estava preparada, mas não estava mesmo. Edward se exaltou como eu imaginei que ele se exaltaria.

- Sinto muito. – disse – Quando você quiser conhecê-lo...

- É óbvio que eu quero conhecê-lo, _Isabella._ – disse meu nome como se fosse uma doença.

- Quando você estiver mais calmo, procure-me. – eu não ia ficar agüentando os _pitis_ de Edward Cullen.

Virei-me para sair de sua presença, mas ele me segurou pelo braço.

- Posso saber por que estava chorando? – ele me indagou, sua voz suave.

- Isso não te interessa. – sorri debochada e me desvencilhei dele.

**(...)**

Na primeira oportunidade que eu tive, arrumei-me para ir embora, mas antes de sair, Alice me chamou num canto.

- Bella, queria te pedir um favor... – ela sorria – Na verdade, quem está pedindo é o Edward, eu só estou como mediadora. – riu e eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Hm... Fala. – disse com descaso.

- O Edward pediu pro Nate ficar mais um pouco, depois o deixamos de volta em casa. – ela me olhou esperançosa.

- Ele vai contar ao Nate que... – comecei a me exaltar.

- Não, não! Claro que não! – me interrompeu – Ele só quer conhecer um pouco do meu sobrinho e eu o levo de volta, sei que Nate não quer ir, ele está ali brincando com as outras crianças ali perto da piscina. – e ela me olhou com aquela cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

- Ok. – suspirei – Só não o leve muito tarde.

Ela assentiu e saiu para contar ao irmão gêmeo. Fui até o meu filho que assim que me viu abraçou-me.

- Anjinho, a mamãe vai pra casa e você vai ficar um pouco aqui com a tia Alice, ok? – encarei seus orbes verdes – Ela quer te apresentar a algumas pessoas.

- Tudo bem mamãe. – ele sorriu – Até mais tarde então.

- Até, meu amor. – dei-lhe um beijo na testa e fui atrás do meu carro.

Achei o mesmo e entrei, quando ia fechando a porta, uma mão impediu que eu a fechasse. Era Edward.

- Obrigado por deixar que ele ficasse. – disse sincero.

- Eu disse que não ia interferir se você quisesse conhecê-lo. – encarei-o – Ele é seu filho _também_.

- Obrigado mesmo assim. – sorriu torto.

- De nada. – dei de ombros.

Ele fechou a porta do meu carro e eu dei partida, deixando-o para trás.

* * *

**Edward POV.

* * *

**

Meu filho era incrível, eu conversei muito com ele depois que Bella saiu. Alice fez questão de contar para os meus pais a verdade enquanto eu curtia o pequeno. Meus pais sempre souberam, mas não disseram nada porque quem tinha que descobrir era eu. Emily queria me perguntar o motivo de eu estar perto do menino, mas eu disse a ela que depois conversaríamos.

Já era de noite quando eu fui com a Alice deixá-lo em casa. Nate e eu já éramos amigos, ele era fácil de conquistar e conquistava a qualquer um.

- Tio Ed, você vai subir não é? – ele disse saindo do carro.

- Não sei, será que sua mãe vai gostar? – indaguei-o.

- Claro que vai! – ele sorriu, era o sorriso da Bella.

Alice somente sorria. Eu estacionei o carro e nós subimos, Alice ia conversando com o Nate e eu apenas observava. Chegamos ao andar deles e Nate ia me contando sobre sua escola lá em _Connecticut. _Alice tocou a campainha e segundos depois Bella abrira a porta, usava uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa regata branca, simples.

- Mamãe, eu conheci o tio Ed, sabia que ele é irmão gêmeo da dinda Alice? – Nate chegou abraçando-a e tagarelando.

- Eu sabia. – ela sorriu pro filho – Espero que o senhor não tenha dado trabalho.

- Eu não, eu sou um anjo, lembra? – sorriu largamente pra mãe e eu ri.

- Oh claro, meu anjinho. – e Bella deu um beijo na cabeça dele – Obrigado por ficarem com ele, querem entrar? – ela olhou pra mim e pra Alice.

- Não, só viemos devolvê-lo. – eu respondi.

- Ah... Tio Ed, eu ia te mostrar a minha coleção de bonecos dos super-heróis. – ele fez um bico.

- Prometo que venho outro dia, Nate. – sorri a ele.

- Hm... Então tá. – ele fez cara de pensativo – Quando?

- Você tem meu telefone, não é? – sorri e ele assentiu – Você pede pra sua mãe me ligar e eu venho.

- Ok. – ele sorriu.

Eu e Alice nos despedimos dos dois e voltamos pra casa.

- Finalmente você já sabe de tudo. – minha irmã disse assim que chegamos a casa e nossos pais.

- É. – sorri – Mas eu ainda tenho que contar a Emily.

- Será que ela vai aceitar? – Alice deu um sorriso debochado.

- Independente de ela aceitar ou não, eu vou falar. – disse sério.

Entramos e eu fui direto para o meu quarto, Emily estava deitada na cama e mexia em seu celular.

- Até que enfim você chegou, Edward. – sorriu a me ver – Acho que você me deve algumas explicações. – disse séria.

- Sim, eu te devo. – dei-lhe um selinho.

- Quem era aquele garotinho? – ela me indagou.

- Ele é meu filho. – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Ele é o que? – ela se exaltou.

- Meu filho. – suspirei – Antes que você surte, eu também não sabia da existência dele, até hoje.

- Como você não sabia disso, Edward? – ela me indagou, séria.

- A mãe dele foi minha... – respirei fundo – Namorada durante o colégio e nós terminamos antes de irmos para faculdade, mas ela não sabia que estava grávida; quando soube preferiu não me contar. – disse com raiva – E eu só descobri hoje porque juntei os fatos.

- A mãe dele era a tal _de Bella_? – ela sorriu pra mim, debochada – A mulher que seus pais e a sua irmã só faltavam colocar num pedestal? – riu.

- É, porque meus pais são amigos dos pais dela e eles a adoram. – disse tentando resumir a história.

- Sei. – murmurou – Que lindo, Edward! – debochou – Vocês têm um filho.

- Não fale assim, Emily. – a repreendi – Eu não sabia.

- Ótimo. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Bom, independente de qualquer coisa... Eu quero conhecer o meu filho, tenho o direito. – disse sério.

- Claro meu bem, você tem todo o direito. – ela sorriu.

Eu senti que Emily não aceitou muito bem o fato de eu ter um filho, mas eu acredito que com o tempo ela aceitaria melhor.

**(...)**

Os dias foram passando e com eles eu fui conhecendo cada vez mais o meu filho. E também vi um lado diferente da Bella, o lado mãe. A conexão dela com o Nate era incrível, era visível o amor dela por ele e dele por ela. Será que algum dia eu verei isso no meu filho também? Espero que sim.

Bella sabia lidar muito bem com ele, claro, ela o conhecia muito melhor do que eu. Estava indo à casa de Bella e hoje fazia duas semanas que eu conhecia o meu filho. Só que o mesmo não estava em casa, estava com a Alice e o Jasper, eu que pedi para ela levá-lo pra passear, queria conversar com a Bella.

- O Nate não está aqui, está com a Alice. – ela disse assim que abriu a porta pra mim.

- Eu sei, eu que pedi que a pequena saísse com ele. – sorri.

- Oh... – murmurou.

- Eu queria conversar com você. – ela assentiu e me deu passagem – Sobre o Nate.

- Claro, sente-se. – disse assim que entramos em sua sala.

- Obrigado. – me sentei – O que você diz a ele quando ele pergunta sobre o pai?

- Eu disse a ele que o pai dele não o conhecia por morar longe, mas que um dia ele viria para visitá-lo. – ela disse, sem me encarar.

- Acha que podemos contar a ele? – perguntei, esperançoso.

- Creio que sim. – ela sorriu.

* * *

**Bella POV.

* * *

**

Os dias que se passaram foram interessantes, Edward vivia praticamente aqui em casa, por causa do Nate. E o nosso filho já gostava muito do Edward, eu não disse isso a ele, é claro. Edward me surpreendera quando viera conversar comigo sobre contar a verdade ao Nate, acho que já estava mais do que na hora de o mesmo saber.

Então esperamos a Alice voltar com o nosso pequeno, o que não demorou muito, já que Edward ligou pra ela e em dez minutos ele já estava aqui. Assim que viu o Edward, correu até ele e o abraçou.

- Hei rapaz, você está ficando grande a cada dia! – disse o Edward.

- Quero ser bem alto! – Nate ria.

- Ok, garotos. – eu disse me fazendo presente – Nate, temos que conversar com você, amor... E quero que você preste bastante atenção, ok querido?

- Sim, senhora. – ele sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

- Então... – suspirei – Lembra do que conversamos sobre o seu pai, Nate?

- Sim, lembro. – ele sorriu triste – Que ele ainda não me conhecia, mas que viria me conhecer... _Um dia_.

- Isso. – concordei – E se eu disser pra você que o seu pai veio te conhecer, o que me diz? – sorri amistosamente.

- Jura mamãe? – ele me olhou, seus olhinhos brilhavam e os meus marejavam, Edward apenas nos observava calado – Ele veio? Cadê, cadê ele? – Nate se levantou e ficou a minha frente.

- Estou bem aqui. – Edward disse e os dois se encararam.

Meu coração ficou na mão, será que Nate o receberia bem? Não me perdoaria nunca que se Nate não gostasse mais do Edward.

- O tio Ed é o _meu papai_? – Nate me indagara sorrindo.

- Sim, amor... Ele _é_ o seu pai. – disse a beira das lágrimas.

Nate voltou a olhar para o Edward e depois se jogara nos braços do pai. Não tive como conter as lágrimas e nem o Edward.

- Por que você demorou tanto pra vir, papai? – Nate indagou o Edward e eu solucei alto.

- Desculpe pela demora, amor, mas eu estou aqui agora. – e eles sorriram.

Pude respirar normalmente agora.

Nathaniel abraçou o pai novamente e Edward o encheu de beijos. Eu nunca o impediria de conhecer o filho, sei que tive motivos errados para esconder, mas eu acho que o tempo iria fazer com que os dois tivessem um relacionamento pai-e-filho normal como qualquer outro.

* * *

**n/a:** Oi, oi pessoas! Obrigada pelas lindas reviews. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e o próximo capítulo vem com um POV inédito, mas que fará todo o sentido para o final da história.

Beijos,

**Tamy Black**


	5. Uma Chance

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

_Nathaniel abraçou o pai novamente e Edward o encheu de beijos. Eu nunca o impediria de conhecer o filho, sei que tive motivos errados para esconder, mas eu acho que o tempo iria fazer com que os dois tivessem um relacionamento pai-e-filho normal como qualquer outro.

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO:**

**UMA CHANCE

* * *

**

**Bella POV.

* * *

**

Eu podia me acostumar com o Edward de volta em minha vida. Quer dizer, não _totalmente _de volta, mas como ele é o pai do meu filho, ele obviamente estaria presente em todos os momentos possíveis e impossíveis.

Parecia que eu nunca tinha escondido nada de Edward; Nate e ele se tornaram os melhores amigos desde o dia que falamos a verdade ao pequeno. Edward já estava ajeitando tudo para mudar o registro de nascimento dele, mas quando eu disse que o Nathaniel já tinha o sobrenome Cullen desde que nasceu e o nome do pai constava no registro, ele se aquietou e sorriu.

Edward vivia em meu apartamento assim como o Nate ficava horas na mansão Cullen. Eu aproveitei essa empolgação paterna para cuidar do meu pai, ele já estava bem melhor e já tinha saído da UTI, estava no quarto e se tudo der certo em poucos dias ele estará de volta em casa.

Eu já estava trabalhando num jornal em Port Angeles como colunista, devido ao meu currículo é claro, e Nate ficava com o pai enquanto eu trabalhava.

**(...)**

Mais um dia corrido no jornal, fui diretamente pra casa. Alice tinha me dito que estava com o Nate e o traria de volta pra mim depois, Edward não estava com nosso filho porque tinha que dar atenção à noiva, é claro que tal Emily não devia estar satisfeita com essa descoberta, mas_ eu_ não estava me importando.

Entrei no apartamento e joguei minhas coisas no sofá, fui até meu quarto e tirei os sapatos. Estava louca pra tomar um banho, entrei no banheiro e me despi. Fui para dentro do Box e liguei o chuveiro, deixei a água morna escorrer por meu corpo, relaxando-me por completo.

* * *

**Edward POV.

* * *

**

Eu já estava inteiramente por dentro da vida do meu filho. Nathaniel era um garoto adorável, esperto e muito inteligente. Ele era muito parecido comigo, tanto fisicamente como sua personalidade e era isso que me deixava mais fissurado nele. Eu já o amava muito, muito mesmo.

Bella já estava trabalhando e eu gostava disso porque enquanto ela trabalhava, eu ficava com o Nate. Eu e ela ainda tínhamos que conversar sobre a minha participação financeira na vida dele, mas tudo ainda era muito novo pra mim, e ainda não tínhamos tido tempo para conversar, já que ela também aproveitava a oportunidade do nosso filho estar comigo para cuidar do pai dela, nada mais justo.

Emily não aceitou muito bem essa história de filho, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Nate era meu filho e eu tinha responsabilidades para com ele.

_**Flashback.**_

_- Você me deixa sozinha aqui nessa cidade, Edward. – ela reclamava, estávamos nos arrumando para dormir._

_- Você não está sozinha, amor, tem a minha mãe, minha irmã..._

_- Como se alguma delas gostasse de mim. – ela me interrompeu e revirou os olhos – Sua irmã gêmea não foi com a minha cara desde que me viu e sua mãe é totalmente superficial comigo, sem contar que ela nunca está em casa._

_- Eu sei que a Alice é um tanto complicada, mas a minha mãe gosta de você, ela só é ocupada com o trabalho de restaurações dela... – eu disse, tentando acalmá-la._

_- Eu sei, querido. – suspirou – O problema é que só saímos com _seu _filho e não fazemos mais nada _juntos_ e _sozinhos_. – cruzou os braços._

_- Perdão, meu amor, estou em falta com você. – eu estava mesmo – Mas é que o Nate é tão... _Incrível!_ E é _meu filho! _– ri, bobo – Façamos assim: amanhã faremos um programa só nosso, ok?_

_- Ok. – ela sorriu e me beijara._

_**Fim do flashback.**_

E aqui estava eu, depois do nosso programa romântico, deixei Emily em casa e corri para o apartamento da Bella. Tinha prometido ao Nate que iria ver o jogo de futebol do _Arsenal _com ele.

Estacionei o carro na garagem do prédio e subi, o porteiro já me conhecia. Cheguei ao seu andar e fui andando até a sua porta, apertei a campainha. Ouvi Bella gritar um "já vai!" e esperei.

Alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu e quase estaquei com a mulher a minha frente.

* * *

**Bella POV.

* * *

**

Tomei um banho relaxado e desliguei a torneira do chuveiro por fim. Peguei minha toalha e comecei a me enxugar. A campainha toco para me assustar.

- JÁ VAI! – gritei.

Devia ser a Alice com o Nate. Enrolei-me na toalha e saí do banheiro descalça, molhando toda a casa. _Droga!_ Abri a porta e dei de cara com ninguém menos que Edward Cullen. _Merda..._

Eu acho que fiquei somente os ossos, porque o pai do meu filho me deu uma _secada_ dos pés à cabeça. Ele estava praticamente me comendo com os olhos, mas é claro que era só porque eu estava somente de toalha.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei, quebrando o silêncio.

- Ah... Qu-que? – ele balbuciou, tive vontade de rir, mas segurei – Eu vim ver o meu filho, é claro. – ele disse passando a mão direita pelos cabelos desalinhados.

- Acontece que o Nate está com a sua irmã. – eu disse calma – Mas você pode entrar e esperar, ele deve estar chegando. – e dei espaço para ele passar.

- Claro. – respondeu-me e entrara.

Eu fechei a porta assim que ele passou, eu e Edward sozinhos era meio que _perigoso_, ainda comigo nesses trajes, era melhor eu me trocar.

- Você pode ficar a vontade, eu vou me vestir. – eu disse a ele.

Virei-me para ir até o meu quarto, mas Edward pegou-me pelo braço, fazendo-me virar para ele novamente.

* * *

**Lost Without You – Robin Thicke**

**http:/ www. Youtube .com/ watch?v= qeS5uubPXBU**

_(n/a: escutem porque vai dar todo o clima sexy)

* * *

_

- Não vá ainda. – sussurrou – Eu preciso falar com você.

- E não pode esperar eu me vestir? – perguntei calmamente.

- Felizmente não. – ele sorriu torto e me puxou para si.

Meu corpo bateu contra o seu e eu ofeguei. Mas _o que diabos que estava acontecendo ali? _

- Edward. – chamei seu nome, repreendendo-o.

Encaramo-nos intensamente. Parecia que seus orbes verdes faiscavam, e eu conhecia aquelas faíscas muito bem. Era desejo.

**Edward POV.**

Eu não conseguia crer no que estava vendo. Isabella Swan teve a audácia de vir atender a porta apenas enrolada numa toalha. Seus cabelos molhados caindo pelas costas, gotículas de água ainda escorriam por seu pescoço e por um momento eu me distraí com o trajeto delas... Aquilo era uma perdição!

- O que faz aqui? – Bella me indagou.

- Ah... Qu-que? – balbuciei, saindo de meus devaneios – Eu vim ver o meu filho, é claro. – disse passando a mão direita pelos meus cabelos, nervoso.

- Acontece que o Nate está com a sua irmã. – ela disse calma – Mas você pode entrar e esperar, ele deve estar chegando. – e me deu espaço para passar.

- Claro. – respondi e entrei.

Ela fechara a porta assim que passei. Bella veio até mim e nos encaramos brevemente. Minha mão estava coçando para tirar aquela toalha. Oh meu Deus!

_Alguém. _

_Me. _

_Segure._

- Você pode ficar a vontade, eu vou me vestir. – ela disse.

Bella se virou para ir até seu quarto, mas eu não sei por que, não me pergunte, segurei-a pelo braço e a fiz virar para mim de novo.

- Não vá ainda. – sussurrei – Preciso falar com você. – mentira descarada.

- E não pode esperar eu me vestir? – ela me perguntou calmamente.

- Felizmente, não. – sorri torto e a puxei para mim.

Seu corpo bateu contra o meu devido o movimento brusco, ouvi-a ofegar, era um sinal de que eu ainda mexia e muito com ela.

- Edward. – Bella disse o meu nome em tom de repreensão.

Eu a encarei intensamente. Bella sentia o meu olhar quente sob ela; conhecia-me perfeitamente bem. Eu a desejava e muito. Meu sentimento por Bella nunca morreu, continuava vivo em meu peito e desde que eu a revi, ela não saía de meus pensamentos. Eu sei que estava noivo de outra, mas isso era facilmente resolvível.

- Shh... – pedi silêncio – Não fala nada, apenas _sinta_.

Ela não disse mais nada, apenas me encarava aturdida. Então, sem esperar, beijei-a. Encostar meus lábios nos seus depois de seis anos sem saber o que era aquilo, era como se tudo tivesse de volta ao seu devido lugar.

Nossas bocas conectadas como há muito não eram, nossas línguas se encontram e ávidas exploravam a boca um do outro. Às mãos de Bella foram parar ao redor do meu pescoço e já se encontravam em meus cabelos, bagunçando-os mais do que já eram bagunçados. E as minhas estavam em suas costas, passeando por cima daquela toalha, _ela_ era a culpada de tudo aquilo.

Bella já estava nas pontas dos pés e ainda nos beijávamos com tanta fúria, fome, saudade, amor, paixão... Então eu poupei seu trabalho e a peguei pela bunda, erguendo-a, ela – nada esperta – entrelaçou suas pernas em minha cintura.

Eu não iria ficar beijando-a no meio do corredor, então andei com Bella em meu colo até seu quarto. Coloquei-a em cima da cama e fiquei por cima dela. Minhas mãos nada _safadas _desfizeram o pequeno nó que ela fez para segurar a toalha. E eu tive a mais perfeita visão do seu corpo nu. A gravidez só fez bem a ela, deixara Bella com a cintura definida e os quadris perfeitos, seus seios continuavam na medida perfeita. Ela continuava linda...

Voltei a beijá-la com paixão e a mesma puxava minha camisa, eu a tirei, para ajudar. _Meu amigo_ já estava pra lá de animado.

* * *

**Bella POV.

* * *

**

Eu estava completamente entregue aquele homem. Meu Deus do Céu! Eu sabia que iria me arrepender amargamente daquilo depois, mas no momento eu não tinha condições de raciocinar. As mãos de Edward pelo meu corpo, meu deixando cada vez mais inebriada por ele, seus beijos quentes que me deixavam mais excitada a cada momento...

Ele tirou minha toalha rapidamente, ali estava tudo fácil pra ele. Então, resolvi tirar sua camisa e ele me ajudara nisso, jogou-a em qualquer canto. Minhas mãos foram parar em sua calça, eu já estava abrindo-a e o zíper também, mas a campainha soou ao longe. Congelei.

_O que merda eu estava fazendo? _

Edward continuava a beijar meu pescoço e eu a suspirar, mas a consciência voltara agora. Empurrei-o com toda a força de cima de mim e voltei a me enrolar com a toalha. Meu Deus, o que eu estava fazendo? Edward tinha ido ao chão e olhava aturdido e com um volume imenso transparecendo em sua calça.

- Você fica aí. – sibilei e peguei meu robe que estava em cima da cama e vesti.

Saí do quarto visivelmente abalada e fui atender a porta. Era Alice e o meu filho.

- Mamãe! – Nate se jogara em meus braços.

- Alice, eu diria pra você entrar, mas não vou dizer. – disse assim que soltei o Nate.

- O que foi? – ela me indagou.

- Edward está aqui e depois eu te conto. – sibilei.

Ela me avaliou por dois segundos e um sorriso malicioso abriu-se em seus lábios.

- Não se anime, não aconteceu nada. – suspirei.

- Mamãe! O papai está aqui e você nem me disse! – Nate disse vindo com o Edward ao seu encalço.

- Desculpe, anjo, estava falando com a sua tia. – respondi a ele, sem encarar o Edward.

Alice entendeu o recado e foi logo embora.

- Eu vou até o meu quarto. – disse a eles, assim que fechei a porta.

Eu praticamente corri até meu quarto e me vesti, pus um lingerie branco, uma calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta branca. Voltei a sala e Nate e Edward estavam vendo TV. Decidi ficar em meu quarto, liguei a televisão, mas meus pensamentos estavam no ocorrido de outrora.

As lembranças ainda eram muito nítidas em minha mente, se Alice não tivesse chegado com o Nate, eu poderia me arrepender amargamente depois.

* * *

**Edward POV.

* * *

**

A campainha tinha que tocar e acabar com todo o clima. Era Alice e o meu filho, consegui me recuperar com muito custo e resolvi curtir o meu filho, Bella se recolheu em seu quarto.

Depois do jogo de futebol, Nate reclamou de sono e eu o levei no colo até seu quarto. Fiquei até o mesmo pegar no sono, beijei sua testa e desliguei a luz. Fui para o quarto de Bella, a mesma estava sentada em sua cama, a televisão ligada e ela com o olhar vago, perdida em pensamentos.

- Bella? – a chamei.

Ela piscara algumas vezes e me encarara, séria.

- Sim?

- Nate já dormiu, então eu já vou indo. – disse a ela.

- Espere um instante, precisamos conversar. – ela disse, seu tom de voz sério demais.

- Diga.

- Olha, − suspirou pesadamente – aquilo que aconteceu mais cedo foi... Foi um deslize, isso não vai acontecer mais, entendeu? Você tem uma noiva e nós temos um filho, é só o Nate que nos liga, nada mais, ok? – ela me encarava intensamente.

- Bella... – sibilei seu nome – Eu sei que aconteceram muitas coisas entre nós no passado e nós terminamos de um modo estranho, mas o que eu sentia por você _nunca_ acabou. – ela arregalara os olhos – _Nunca_ esqueci.

- Edward! – exaltou-se – Você. Vai. Se. Casar. – disse como se eu fosse um retardado – Não me fale de _amor_, pelo amor de Deus! – ela estava quase gritando – Os anos se passaram e tudo aconteceu, temos o Nathaniel, mas isso não significa que eu vá...

Eu não estava agüentando mais, então a calei com um beijo avassalador, que fora correspondido à altura. Ficamos presos aquele momento só nosso, pouco me importava se eu tinha uma noiva a minha espera na casa dos meus pais, pois bastava uma palavra, uma palavra apenas e eu terminava tudo com a Emily e construiria uma família com a mãe do meu filho, aquela que eu nunca deixei de amar.

Beijamo-nos até ficarmos sem fôlego, depositei um longo selinho em seus lábios e disse:

- Eu te amo, Isabella Swan. – falei entre seus lábios – Sei que é inapropriado e inesperado, mas eu ainda amo você.

Bella não disse nada, encarava-me como se tivesse recebido um soco na cara ou algo parecido.

- Dê-nos _uma chance_, só uma. – beijei-a novamente – Eu volto amanhã.

* * *

**Emily POV.

* * *

**

Edward estava _estranho_. _Muito_ estranho...

Mas para início de conversa, eu conheci Edward assim que começamos o curso de medicina em Harvard. Pra mim, foi amor à primeira vista. Aqueles olhos verdes me ganharam assim que pus os meus olhos azuis nos dele. Ele sempre foi muito charmoso, ele é muito bonito e muito bom de cama, mas para conquistá-lo eu levei um bom tempo.

Porque assim que nos conhecemos, ele era um tanto fechado. Foi óbvio que teve uma ilusão amorosa. Eu me perguntava quem era _a louca_ que tinha deixado aquele pedaço de mau caminho assim, livre e solto? Só devia ser uma tonta. Mas com o meu incrível charme, jogo de cintura, consegui conquistá-lo há dois anos antes de nos formarmos.

Edward sempre foi um cavalheiro comigo, mas sempre o senti distante. O sexo era perfeito, ele sempre me satisfazia e isso era recíproco. Eu pensei que assim que nos formássemos, ele iria me dar um pé na bunda, mas fui surpreendida por um pedido de casamento. É claro que eu pus aquela idéia nele, ele era incrivelmente manipulável.

E antes de nos casarmos em Boston, ele sugeriu que eu conhecesse sua família, eu achei ótimo, já que ele conhecia toda a minha. E assim que pusemos os pés no fim de mundo chamado Forks, uma cidadezinha medíocre no estado de Washington, conheci o Sr. Carlisle Cullen e a Sra. Esme Cullen. Super simpáticos e educados, todos os dois, mas a senhora Cullen me avaliava, óbvio que ela faria isso. Conheci também a irmã gêmea de Edward, Alice Hale, a garota só era parecida com o Edward nos olhos e o sorriso, de restante era totalmente diferente do meu Cullen. Ela tinha o sobrenome diferente, pois tinha acabado de se casar.

De cara nós não nos demos bem. Ela me olhava como se soubesse muito bem quem eu era e como tinha conseguido o irmão dela, e também me olhava como se soubesse que eu não duraria nada com o seu irmão. Mas não seria a irmã gêmea dele que me faria desistir, não depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive.

Mas nem tudo é perfeito. No almoço que a minha sogra organizara para prestigiar a chegada de seu filho, conheci a mulher que o fez se iludir. Seu nome era Isabella Swan, uma mulher com cara de sonsa, mas eu sei que aquilo não era nada boba. E de quebra ainda tinha um filho que era a mesma coisa que olhar para o Edward. Era mais que óbvio que aquele garotinho era filho do Edward.

Só que o meu amor não sabia. E aquilo foi o fim da picada pra mim. Eu agüentei tudo calada, é claro. Mas Edward não tinha mais tempo pra mim, vivia enfiado no apartamento da mãe do filho dele ou quando não, o garoto estava aqui, na mansão Cullen. Isso já estava me dando nos nervos. Como quem não queria nada, eu indaguei a minha sogra e a mesma me contou toda a história de Edward e _Bella_, como ela era chamada por aqui.

Eu decidi que iria por um fim naquilo e iria ser logo. Passamos o dia juntos, finalmente, sozinhos, mas Edward disse que tinha prometido ao garoto que iria ver um jogo de futebol na casa do mesmo. Esperei que ele chegasse e assim que Edward pusera os pés em nosso quarto, ele estava _estranho_... _Muito estranho_.

- Você está bem, Ed? – indaguei-o.

- O que? – ele me olhou, aturdido.

_Tinha acontecido alguma coisa. _

Ele estava distraidíssimo.

- Você está estranho... – disse – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Er... – ele coçou a cabeça – Não, nada. – sorriu amarelo.

_Aí tem._

- Só estou cansado, Nate me cansa. – me deu um beijo na testa e foi para o seu closet.

Saiu de lá instantes depois com uma calça de moletom e sem camisa, deitou na cama e se cobriu, depois virou para o lado. Estava mais do que claro que tinha acontecido alguma coisa na casa da mosca morta. Eu não iria dá-lo de bandeja de volta para aquela mulher, ela podia ter um filho dele, mas não... Não ficaria com ele, ou eu não me chamo Emily Aimeé Adams.

**(...)**

O dia amanheceu e assim que acordei Edward já não estava mais em casa, Esme disse que ele tinha pegado o Nathaniel cedo e ambos tinham ido a um clube e que ele não me chamara porque eu estava dormindo muito pesadamente. Era a minha oportunidade de fazer o que tinha planejado.

Tomei um café da manhã com calma e depois saí com um dos carros de Edward. Eu conhecia o caminho para o condomínio da Swan. Então estava tudo tranqüilo...

* * *

**Bella POV.

* * *

**

Eu não consegui pregar o olho um minuto que só durante a noite. A declaração de Edward estava muito fresca em minha mente e eu cada vez mais confusa. Meu coração estava em festa por saber que ele ainda me amava, é claro que eu amava Edward. O sentimento nunca mudou, sempre esteve quieto em meu peito e eu sempre o camuflando, e desde que Nate nascera eu meio que transferi todo o amor para ele. Pois sabia que Edward e eu nunca ficaríamos juntos.

É completamente _impossível_, ainda mais agora. Minha mente trabalhava nisso, a razão estava imperando no momento, por mais que o meu coração gritasse dizendo que ele me amava, a minha consciência dizia que ele tinha uma noiva, e coração rebatia dizendo que ele não a amava.

O dia amanhecera e Nate logo já estava de pé, eu o estava arrumando para ir ao clube com o pai dele que chegaria dentro de instantes.

- Mamãe, por que você não vai com a gente? – o meu bebê me indagava.

- Porque a mamãe está cansada, amor... Ela não dormiu direito. – sorri doce – Vá você com o seu papai, sei que vocês vão se divertir.

O interfone tocara, era o porteiro avisando que o senhor Cullen já esperava o filho. Desci de elevador com o Nate, apesar de que eu não queria vê-lo, não ainda. Vi-o encostado no balcão de entrada do prédio e conversava animadamente com o Sr. George, o porteiro. Ele parou no instante em que Nate correra para os seus braços.

- Ei, campeão vai sentando no carro que eu vou falar com a sua mãe um instante. – ele disse ao nosso filho.

Nathaniel o obedecia tão facilmente, era incrível. Depois que ele foi, Edward me encarou.

- Quando eu voltar com ele, podemos conversar? – me indagou.

- Podemos. – disse, incerta.

- Ótimo. – sorriu largamente e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Fiquei vendo-o correr até o carro e depois os dois partiram. Voltei ao meu apartamento e tomei um banho morno. Vesti-me e fui comer alguma coisa, depois arrumei a cozinha e voltei pra sala. A campainha tocara, levantei-me e abri a porta, não era ninguém menos que Emily Adams, a noiva de Edward.

- Olá Isabella. – ela disse com um sorriso enigmático.

- Olá... Emily. – disse.

- Vejo que mesmo sem nos apresentarmos, já sabemos nossos nomes. – sorriu mais uma vez – Será que podemos conversar?

- Claro. – dei espaço para que ela passasse.

- Muito bonito o seu apartamento. – elogiou assim que parou na sala.

- Obrigada. – sorri – Vamos nos sentar.

Ela se sentou no sofá e eu ao seu lado.

- Sei que deve ser super estranho pra você, mas eu preciso muito conversar contigo. – começou – Pra início de conversa, eu amo o Edward. Ele e eu construímos um amor sólido, a base de verdade e confiança. – ela dizia me encarando.

- Eu sei, eu vi. – disse a ela.

- Fiquei chocada quando soube da notícia de que ele tinha um filho. – disse séria – Mas o Nathaniel é um garoto adorável e muito parecido com o pai. – sorriu – Eu sei, Isabella, que você e Edward tiveram um relacionamento na época da escola e isso resultou na criança e sei também que você não quis contar a ele quando descobriu estar grávida.

- Eu sei disso tudo, Emily. – disse impaciente – Pode me dizer onde quer chegar com isso tudo? – indaguei.

- Claro. – sorriu – Eu estou grávida.

Ofeguei.

- Estou grávida do meu noivo e pretendo contar somente depois do casamento. – ela sorria – Mas eu estou com medo desse casamento não acontecer. – disse melancólica – Edward passa a maior parte do tempo aqui com você e o seu filho, parece que ele me esqueceu. – choramingou – Eu o amo, Isabella, e _não vou_ deixar _ninguém_ tomá-lo de mim.

Super direta ela, não?

- Emily... – suspirei – Edward e eu não temos nada, se é isso que você está pensando. – disse a ela – A única coisa que temos em comum é o nosso filho, e eu não quero tomá-lo de ninguém. Eu não... – isso era bem difícil de dizer – O amo mais. E Edward só vem aqui por causa do Nate, compreenda isso, ele não sabia que tinha um filho.

- Porque você não contou. – ela disse – Eu compreendo, mas eu sinto falta dele. Eu o quero inteiramente de volta pra mim, como era antes.

- Bom, isso eu já não posso garantir. – sorri enviesada e ela arqueou suas sobrancelhas bem feitas – Você vai ter que dividi-lo com o Nate, sinto muito.

- Isso eu posso agüentar, só não posso agüentar dividi-lo com você. – disse direta.

- Eu não o quero, Emily. – disse ríspida – Ele é todo seu, faça bom proveito.

- Tenho a sua palavra quanto a isso? – indagou-me.

- Tem sim. – disse firme.

- Então muito obrigada por me ouvir. – ela sorriu e se levantou.

- De nada. – e levei-a até a porta.

* * *

**Impossible – Kelly Clarkson**

**http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v= 225l7721TyU**

_(n/a: escutem porque é a música que gerou a fanfic)

* * *

_

Fechei a porta assim que ela passou e depois desabei no sofá. Eu pensando que iria ser fácil voltar a Forks e tentar viver minha vida do jeito que eu levava em Connecticut. Mas assim que pus os pés aqui tudo virou de cabeça pra baixo. Quer dizer, na verdade tudo mudou quando eu o revi.

Como uma pessoa simplesmente chega á sua vida, depois de anos sem vê-lo, mudando tudo de lugar, tudo aquilo que você construiu e tudo aquilo que você não queria sentir... Simplesmente volta como um furacão, fazendo estragos.

* * *

_Acabei de acordar e pensei que iria tentar  
Tentar passar por essa linha  
Você sabe que eu andei pensando sobre isso por um  
tempo

* * *

_

As lágrimas já desciam por minha face. Era dolorido demais. Eu não podia estragar a vida dele. Não podia fazer isso com a nova vida que estava por vir. Não mesmo. Nate já tinha a mim e tinha o pai, muitas crianças são criadas sem os dois pais hoje em dia e meu filho não iria sentir essa falta toda.

* * *

_Começando a pensar que é hora de eu partir  
Me faz bem saber que eu finalmente sinto  
Sinto essa dor, é realmente possível

* * *

_

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, sentada e chorando. Eu já sabia o que fazer, iria machucá-lo, mas era o melhor a se fazer. O telefone tocara e eu limpei as lágrimas e atendi.

- Alô?

- É o Edward, Bella. – eu sabia que era ele, não precisava dizer, aquela voz era inconfundível.

- Algum problema com o Nate? – perguntei.

- Não. – riu de leve – Eu o deixei na casa da sua mãe e estou indo aí, precisamos conversar.

- Tudo bem, precisamos conversar mesmo. – respondi.

- É claro, estou quase chegando aí. – ele disse e depois nos despedimos.

* * *

_(Você diz)  
Não pode mudar os ventos você diz  
Não importa de qualquer forma  
Não pode alcançar tão longe porque é impossível  
(É impossível)  
Não pode ir acima desse lugar  
Não mudarei eles todos então rezarei  
Derrubando paredes para o impossível

* * *

_

Levantei e fui ao banheiro, queria lavar meu rosto antes de vê-lo, não queria demonstrar que estava chorando. Bebi um copo de água na cozinha e depois voltei à sala, comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, impaciente já.

Mas finalmente a campainha tocara e eu abri a porta. Edward continha um sorriso estonteante nos lábios. Eu continuei séria, não me renderia aos seus encantos, não mais. Dei passagem a ele e o mesmo entrou, fechei a porta e fui direto pra sala, ele me seguiu.

* * *

_Andando sozinha eu sei  
Essa estrada solitária está se tornando um novo lar  
Mas eu não paro, só continuo em frente  
E em frente  
Não há necessidade de secar meus olhos,  
Eu não chorei por um longo tempo  
Todo dia eu acho que sei que isso é possível

* * *

_

- Oi. – ele disse.

- Oi. – retribuí – Edward, eu tenho umas coisas pra te falar...

- Então diga. – ele sorria muito.

_Meu Deus me ajuda!_

_

* * *

(Você diz)  
Não pode mudar os ventos você diz  
Não importa de qualquer forma  
Não pode alcançar tão longe porque é impossível  
(É impossível)  
Não pode ir acima desse lugar  
Não mudarei eles todos então rezarei  
Derrubando paredes para o impossível

* * *

_

- Não podemos ficar juntos. – ele arregalou os olhos – Eu sinto muito.

- Como é? – ele indagou-me, exaltado – Bella, o que eu te disse ontem não significou nada pra você?

Ele me encarava, seus olhos verdes brilhavam de tanta intensidade.

- Edward, nós dois somos o _impossível_. – disse calma – Tudo que vivemos no passado foi uma grande fantasia, era um amor complicado demais. E o Nathaniel é o que temos de melhor, nosso filho, é só isso que vai nos ligar daqui pra frente.

* * *

_Alguém me disse por que você é tão difícil de aceitar chances  
Você desenha a linha e pensa  
Que eu não vou pedir por mais  
Eu serei firme e cometerei meus próprios erros  
Mas eu não me preocuparei com isso mais  
É impossível

* * *

_

- Bella, eu te amo! – quase gritava – Será que não vê isso? – as lágrimas escorriam por sua face – Eu amo você, somente você.

- Eu sinto muito, Edward. – eu estava me segurando para não chorar – Eu não te amo mais.

Ele me olhava incrédulo, como se eu tivesse dizendo a maior barbaridade do mundo. E era. Eu o amava loucamente, mas não podia, não era possível.

Edward e pegara pelos braços e me pressionara contra seu corpo, brutalmente.

* * *

_(Você diz)  
Não pode mudar os ventos você diz  
Não importa de qualquer forma  
Não pode alcançar tão longe porque é impossível  
(É impossível)  
Não pode ir acima desse lugar  
Não mudarei eles todos então rezarei  
Derrubando paredes para o impossível

* * *

_

- Você não sente nada quando eu te toco, Bella? – perguntou ríspido – Você não sente nada quando eu faço isso? – e passou seu nariz por meu pescoço, me provocando arrepios – E quando eu faço isso?

Tomou meus lábios para si num beijo avassalador. Como não retribuir? Seus lábios contra os meus de uma forma bruta e excitante, mas eu não me renderia, juntei todas as forças e o empurrei.

- EU NÃO POSSO EDWARD! É IMPOSSÍVEL, EU JÁ DISSE! – berrei – VOCÊ VAI CASAR, VAI CONSTRUIR UMA FAMÍLIA E VAI ME ESQUECER! – eu gritava e as lágrimas saíam junto – AGORA SAI DAQUI!

_

* * *

É impossível para você  
Não para mim  
Não para mim  
Não pode ir acima desse lugar  
Não mudarei eles todos, então seguirei  
Derrubando paredes para o impossível

* * *

_

Edward me encarava estupefato, mas fez o que eu disse. Só que antes de bater a porta, ele disse:

- Eu vou me casar com outra mulher e você não vai poder impedir, lembre-se disso. – disse com raiva e bateu a porta por fim.

Eu me sentei no chão e deixei as lágrimas me invadirem por completo. A dor era imensa, eu queria gritar, mas o grito estava preso na garganta. Eu não poderia fazer nada, como ele disse, a escolha foi toda minha.

* * *

_Então acordei e pensei que iria tentar  
Tentar passar por essa linha

* * *

_

**N/a:** HELLO PEOPLE! Meu Deus! Esse capítulo foi fantástico de escrever, sério. Adoro barraco! Bom, agora vocês já sabem de onde eu tirei a fanfic. Essa música da Kelly – minha diva – Clarkson é mais para o Edward, mas também pra Bella. E eu achei que encaixou perfeitamente nesse momento aí, espero que vocês tenham realmente escutado porque ela tem todo um significado pra mim e pra fanfic.

Gente, esse é o **penúltimo** capítulo da fanfic. É isso aí, no próximo temos o desfecho da minha idéia maluca. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Quero a opinião de vocês sobre isso, quero ver quem vai adivinhar... *mode Alice on* E tipo, vai ter um epílogo básico.

Agora falando do capítulo rapidamente, que conversa mais sem pé nem cabeça da Emily com a Bella. A Bella é muito anta e o Edward não fica atrás, vocês vão ver isso no último capítulo. Mas o que vocês acharam da agarração deles dois? Gente, a Bella só de toalheenha, o Edzito não resistiu! –qq.

Bom, agora eu me vou, já falei demais!

_Beijos,_

**Tamy Black.**


	6. It's possible

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

_Eu me sentei no chão e deixei as lágrimas me invadirem por completo. A dor era imensa, eu queria gritar, mas o grito estava preso na garganta. Eu não poderia fazer nada, como ele disse, a escolha foi toda minha._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO:**

**IT'S POSSIBLE**

* * *

**Edward POV.**

* * *

Sabe quando você está esperançoso com algo e nada do que te digam pode afetar? Era assim que eu estava, tudo dependia dela. Somente dela, mas ela não quis então eu não posso fazer nada. Cheguei a minha casa completamente desolado.

Mesmo depois de seis anos, Isabella Swan continuava a mesma garota de sempre. Foi ela quem escolheu o destino de nós dois no começo e agora estava fazendo a mesma escolha depois de tanto tempo. Eu não queria mais saber, não me importava mais. Só me importava com o meu filho, o Nathaniel não tinha culpa de nada.

Depois da desastrosa conversa no apartamento dela, voltei pra casa. Cheguei ao meu quarto e encontrei Emily sentada na cama com várias revistas ao seu redor. Ela me olhou e sorriu largamente pra mim. Estava na hora de tocar a minha vida.

- Amor, precisamos conversar. – ela disse animada.

- Sobre o que? – indaguei-a.

- Sobre o nosso casamento. – sorriu e eu forcei um sorriso – Eu estava pensando... – me olhava carinhosa – Nós podíamos adiantar a data.

- Você não disse que queria se casar quando voltássemos? – arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Eu sei, − suspirou – mas eu quero me casar _aqui_.

- Aqui?

- Sim. – sorria – Eu gostei daqui de Forks, amor, aqui é tão verde e bonito... Pensei que podíamos fazer um casamento pequeno e elegante nos jardins da mansão, que achas?

- Hm... – pensei – Pode ser, Emily, mas você não queria fazer o casamento não sei onde lá em Boston?

- Por que tanta relutância, Edward Cullen? Não quer mais se casar comigo? – ela indagou rispidamente.

- Não, não é nada disso. – ri – É porque você disse que queria algo grande e chamar praticamente toda a Boston.

- Eu me contento somente com você. – ela disse manhosa e me beijou.

**(...)**

Eu e Emily marcamos a data do nosso casamento para o final de agosto. Nesse meio tempo ela organizaria o casamento com suas amigas que estavam chegando de Boston hoje, estávamos no aeroporto à espera delas, Melissa Jones e Georgina Roberts.

As três são amigas de infância. E assim que as duas puseram os pés aqui e Emily as viu, foi aquela gritaria. Melissa era loira, de farmácia é claro, muito estonteante; Georgina era uma mulher também muito bonita, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos intrigantes; Melissa era apenas uma dondoca que havia se casado há pouco tempo com um dos banqueiros mais ricos de toda a Boston e Georgina era arquiteta, trabalha no escritório do pai e é noiva de um amigo meu, James Smith.

Elas se dirigiram a mim depois que se abraçaram, então fomos até o estacionamento.

- Preparado para agüentar uma Adams para o restante da vida, Edward? – dizia Melissa, maliciosa.

- Completamente. – eu disse e sorri em resposta.

- Que confiante. – debochou e riu.

As amigas de Emily eram terríveis. Deixei-as em casa e peguei meu filho com a Alice, era assim que estávamos agora, desde a fatídica conversa. Ela deixava o Nate com a Alice e se que quisesse pegava-o com a minha irmã gêmea, e quando eu o levava de volta o porteiro o recebia e o levava até o apartamento da Bella.

_Isso era patético. _

Eu ainda tinha que conversar com o Nate sobre o casamento e faria isso hoje. Levei Nate até a pracinha de Forks, ele gostava muito dali. Comprei um sorvete pra ele e nos sentamos num dos bancos.

- Nate, papai quer conversar com você. – ele me encarou.

- O que é pai? – indagou-me.

- Você sabe que eu e a sua mãe não somos casados, certo? – queria ver até onde ele entendia.

- Sei, a mamãe disse que vocês eram namorados quando mais jovens. – ele sorriu.

- Sim, nós fomos namorados. – sorri – E você sabe que o papai agora namora a Emily, não sabe?

- Sei, sinceramente papai, não sei por que o senhor namora a tia ruiva e não a mamãe... – ele dizia sério, eu ri.

- É complicado pra você entender, filho, mas um dia, quando você crescer, eu te explico. Ok?

- Ok. – ele deu de ombros.

- Bom, eu e a Emily vamos nos casar. – disse calmo.

- Casar? – ele me olhou curioso.

- Sim, nós vamos casar... – suspirei – Casamento é quando se ama muito uma garota e quer ficar com ela pra sempre. – não era bem por isso que eu estava casando com a Emily, mas ele não precisava saber – E o papai ama muito a Emily, por isso pediu pra casar com ela.

- Então o senhor não ama a mamãe? – ele me indagou.

Sério que ele tinha que fazer _aquelas_ perguntas?

- Isso é complicado, meu filho. – disse a ele – Não é que eu não ame a sua mãe, é que eu e ela já passamos por tantas coisas que não sabemos se só o amor é suficiente. – sorri – Mas eu amo muito você, assim como a sua mãe te ama muito e mesmo que nós dois não estejamos casados, − ri – nós sempre estaremos com você, te amando todo o tempo.

- Tá né. – ele disse tristonho.

Depois o levei para brincar no parquinho que tinha ali mesmo. Seria complicado pra ele, depois que eu fosse embora, eu ainda tinha que resolver isso com a Emily. Já estava bem no fim da tarde quando eu levei Nate embora, deixei-o na frente do prédio e o mesmo adentrou. O porteiro o levou para o apartamento, voltei pra casa.

* * *

**Bella POV.**

* * *

Eu estava um caco, só estava resistindo por causa do Nate. Alice aparecera à noite dizendo que queria conversar comigo.

- O que foi Alice? – indaguei – Você parece desesperada.

- E estou. – suspirara – Bella, você sabe que a _bruaca_ da Emily conseguiu convencer o idiota do meu irmão a adiantar o casamento?

- Na-não. – gaguejei.

- Eu pensei que o Edward teria o bom senso de bater o pé e dizer que era melhor esperar, mas o maluco aceitou! – ela estava exaltada, ela não estava sabendo da minha briga com o irmão dela − A doida da Adams está programando tudo com mais duas malucas que se dizem amigas dela que chegaram hoje mais cedo. – dizia rapidamente – Eu pensei que você não deixaria isso acontecer.

- E por que eu não deixaria, Alice? – perguntei calma.

- Bella não seja estúpida! – ela praticamente gritou – Você e o idiota do meu irmão se amam loucamente, como é que...

- Alice, chega! – exaltei-me também.

- O que? – me olhara aturdida.

- Alice, Edward e eu não temos nada, só temos o Nate, somente isso. – encarei-a.

- Não, não... Tem alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo. – me olhou séria – O que aconteceu naquele dia, Bella?

Contei a ela tudo, desde a nossa agarração a discussão, ao beijo, o pedido repentino de chance que Edward fizera até o dia seguinte, contei da aparição da Emily aqui em casa e depois a discussão com Edward.

- MAS QUE PIRANHA! – Alice gritou e eu me assustei – Bella, será que você não percebe que ela está simplesmente manipulando você e o Edward?

- Como é? – fiquei confusa.

- Simples minha cara, − riu, maligna – Emily percebeu que você e o Edward têm uma coisa mal resolvida e ainda mais com o filho, ela percebeu que não vai poder afastá-los nunca. Mas ela também conhece meu irmão perfeitamente bem, assim como nós duas o conhecemos, ela sabe que Edward não a deixaria se você negasse a ele e foi que ela fez, você o negou e ela tratou de amarrá-lo o mais rápido possível.

- Mas Alice, ela está grávida. – disse o que não tinha contado.

- Ela o que? – Alice arregalou os olhos.

- Isso que ouviu, ela me contou que está grávida do Edward. – disse triste – Eu não posso fazer isso, Allie. Eu não quero mais o Edward, é só sofrimento, só me machuca... Não quero, por favor. – comecei a chorar.

- Amiga... – Alice me abraçara.

**(...)**

O tempo passa. Mesmo que não queremos ou que nem percebamos, mas ele passa, sempre passa. Alice tinha visto a roupa que o Nate ia vestir no casamento, ele que levaria as alianças. Eu não chiei e nem fiz alarde por isso, era o casamento do pai dele. Eu estava focada no meu trabalho, era a minha distração, porque cada vez mais eu pensava em Edward Cullen.

Eu estava saindo de uma cafeteria muito famosa em Forks, talvez por ela ser a única, e encontrei ninguém menos que Alice Hale entrando na cafeteria, e pelo que eu saiba a minha amiga odeia café.

- Alice? – chamei-a.

- Bells! – me abraçou e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- O que você faz aqui? – indaguei.

- Er... Vamos entrando e eu te explico. – ela começou nervosa e me puxando de volta para dentro da cafeteria – Estou com um desejo enorme, quero um _machiatto_ de caramelo extra-grande! – seus olhos verdes brilhavam de tanto desejo.

- Você está grávida, Alice? – indaguei, calmamente.

- Estou suspeitando. – disse sorridente e eu sorri também – Minha menstruação está atrasada e eu estou muito enjoada, mal posso chegar perto do Jasper, o perfume dele me deu um abuso... E o pior é que eu amo o cheiro dele. – disse chorosa e eu ri.

- Seja bem vinda aos enjôos de gravidez. – disse rindo – Mas você foi ao médico ou coisa parecida?

- Estou saindo do laboratório, fui ao médico mais cedo e o mesmo me passou a requisição do exame. – ela estava exultante – Eu ia te ligar, queria conversar com você e graças a Deus acabei te encontrando aqui. – sorriu.

- Pode falar. – disse e pedi mais um café, ela também pediu o _machiatto_ dela.

- Bella, falta apenas três dias pro casamento deles. – ela disse séria e eu revirei os olhos.

- Alice, Alice... Por favor. – pedi.

- Bella, escuta. – ela pediu – Você o ama, não ama?

Pergunta fácil essa. Mas eu não queria responder.

- Sim. – disse baixinho.

- Então criatura! – ela se exaltou – Por que não diz isso ao idiota do meu irmão e sejam felizes com o meu sobrinho-afilhado?

- Porque não. – disse encarando-a.

- Vocês dois se merecem. – ela revirou os olhos.

Alice tirou dez dólares da carteira, deixou em cima da mesa e foi embora sem tomar o machiatto.

* * *

**Alice POV.** _(n/a: inédito!)_

* * *

Bella e Edward eram as criaturas mais idiotas que eu conhecia. Ambos se amavam, mas preferiam serem cabeças-duras e continuarem dando murro em ponta de faca. Mas eu iria interferir nesse casamento, lógico que eu não deixaria aquela ruiva sem sal casar com o meu irmão, sem contar àquelas _lacraias_ que eram seguidoras dela.

Eu sabia que a ruiva não estava grávida. Justamente pela escolha do vestido de noiva, ele era super apertado, ela não escolheria uma coisa apertada para usar, apertaria o filho. Ela é médica, sabe disso. Tanto que ela estava fazendo uma dieta para emagrecer uns três quilos, porque o vestido que ela escolheu é muito justo, coube, mas ficou muito apertado, acho que se ela abaixar o bicho rasgaria.

E uma grávida não pode fazer essas dietas malucas. Não mesmo, perguntei isso a minha médica quando descobri estar grávida de oito semanas, eu o Jasper estamos mais que felizes com isso, fazia meses que tentávamos engravidar e nada.

Eu já sabia muito bem o que fazer.

**(...)**

O dia do casamento chegou. E casa estava um inferno, pois seria aqui mesmo. Acho que a _diaba ruiva _tá querendo mostrar que manda. Doce ilusão, ela não manda em nada. Seria no final da tarde, ela já não estava mais na mansão, tinha ido com as _Barbies do Paraguai_ pra um SPA.

Fui até o quarto do meu irmão e encontrei-o deitado, olhando para o nada. Sentei ao seu lado na cama e cutuquei seu braço, ele me olhou e sorriu forçado.

- Grande dia, hein? – brinquei.

- Total. – ele riu, mas depois voltou a ficar sério.

- Estou sentindo daqui a sua animação, Cullen. – sorri.

- Não consigo esconder nada de você, Hale. – ele sorriu torto.

- Não, esqueceu que somos gêmeos? – brinquei.

- Ah é, tem isso. – ele entrou na brincadeira.

Nós sorrimos e nos abraçamos. Edward e eu tínhamos aquela conexão estranha de gêmeos, mas ela se tornou fraca depois que ficamos anos separados. Mas agora aqui, abraçados, eu o sinto como se fosse a mim mesma.

- Edward. – disse depois de um tempo abraçados.

- Hm? – ele murmurou.

- Você tem certeza do que vai fazer? – indaguei calma.

- Não. – ele foi sincero – Não tenho não.

- Então por que vai fazer?

- Porque não tenho opção. – rebateu.

- Você tem sim. – desvencilhei-me do abraço – Tem a opção de não casar e ser feliz com a mãe do seu filho. – disse séria.

- Essa era a minha principal opção, Allie. – ele sorriu triste – Mas a mãe do meu filho não me quer.

- Ela te quer sim, meu caríssimo irmão. – sorri – Mas o problema é que a sua digníssima noiva foi atrás da Bella, no dia seguinte a sua conversa com ela.

- Emily? Na casa da Bella? – ele parecia confuso.

- Sim, sim. – ignorei – Ela esteve lá e disse umas coisinhas para a Bella, que fez com que a mesma pensasse no que iria responder a você mais tarde.

- O que ela disse, Alice? – ele me indagou.

- Disse que te ama e todo aquele blábláblá, mas ela disse algo... – fiz mistério.

- O que?

- Ela disse que está grávida.

- O QUE? – ele se exaltou.

- Sim, ela disse que está grávida, mas ela não está Edward. – disse indignada – O vestido que ela estará usando é tão justo que não cabe nem em mim. Sendo que ela tá fazendo uma dieta de ficar sem comer o dia todo, você sabe, Edward, se ela estivesse grávida, ela não faria isso! Por Deus, você e ela são médicos! – exaltei-me.

- Alice. – ele me olhava confuso – Me deixa pensar, por favor, saia do meu quarto.

- O QUE? – eu gritei – Edward, você tem que me escutar...

- Eu já escutei, por favor, sai. – ele pediu calmo, me interrompendo.

Eu fiz – a contragosto, que fique bem claro – o que ele pediu.

* * *

**Edward POV.**

* * *

Eu não conseguia entender o que Alice estava me dizendo. Emily disse estar grávida pra Bella e ao mesmo tempo não está? Era impossível. Emily não seria capaz de tal barbaridade.

Eu estava extremamente confuso, pedi para Alice sair, já eram mais de onze horas da manhã o casamento seria no final da tarde. Enchi minha banheira de água e espuma, tirei minha roupa e fiquei lá de molho.

Encostei minha cabeça na beira da banheira e me pus a pensar, em Bella... Na Emily...

**(...)**

- EDWARD, EDWARD! – ouvi alguém me chamar ao longe.

- Ma-mãe? – gaguejei.

Ela já estava completamente arrumada para a cerimônia. Minha mãe estava magnânima.

- Querido, são quase quatro horas da tarde, seu casamento é daqui à uma hora e você está de molho nessa banheira? – ela ralhou – Anda, anda... – e saiu do meu banheiro – Seu smoking já está em cima da cama, não demore. – disse já no meu quarto.

Eu saí da banheira e me sequei lentamente, depois fui para o meu quarto. Coloquei uma cueca boxer preta e comecei a me arrumar. Coloquei o a calça, calcei as meias e coloquei os sapatos, depois pus a blusa e a gravata. Olhei-me no espelho, parecia que não era eu. Terminei de colocar as outras coisas e desci.

Encontrei minha irmã na escada, ela estava arrumada, pensei que não viria ao meu casamento. Nate estava com ela, todo lindo de terno e gravata.

- Oi filhão. – sorri pra ele e o abracei – Espere ali com a vovó, ok?

Ele assentiu e saiu correndo.

- Oi Alice. – disse enfadado.

- Você vai continuar com essa palhaçada, Edward? – ela estava ríspida.

- Alice, por favor...

- Nada de "por favor". – ela continuava ríspida – Edward ouça a voz da razão... Pelo amor de Deus, por que você e a Bella insistem nisso? Amam-se, mas preferem ficar sofrendo ou fazendo besteiras...

- Alice me deixa em paz! – eu quase gritei.

Ela arregalou olhos, ofendida é claro.

- Faça o que quiser Edward, depois não diga que não avisei. – ela disse calma e saiu da minha frente.

Eu não estava pensando. Eu não conseguia pensar.

Eu estava casando com a mulher que tinha escolhido pra mim.

- Edward, querido, vamos? – minha mãe me chamou – Está tudo pronto, vamos começar.

- É claro. – assenti e fui com ela.

Saímos da mansão e fomos em direção ao jardim que estava decorado, estava muito bonito. Eu entrei com a minha mãe ao meu lado, vi todos os convidados de Emily, a maior parte era dela mesmo então tanto fazia pra mim. Chegamos até o altar e minha me deixou ali, com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

E então eu vi. Lá vinha ela, com o vestido super justo – como Alice tinha dito –, seus longos cabelos ruivos soltos e feito cachos nas pontas e o véu preso num dos arranjos metálicos que tinha em seu penteado. Ela vinha com seu pai, ele sorria, ela sorria muito, parecia que estava ganhando um prêmio.

Então eu percebi que aquela imagem não era a que eu queria. Aquela não era a mulher que eu queria pra toda a vida, não era ela que seria a mãe dos meus filhos e nem a que eu chegaria a casa depois de um dia intenso de trabalho e ela me receberia com muito carinho.

O pai dela entregou-a pra mim no altar. Eu não sabia o que fazer, se eu correria agora, se esperaria pra depois, eu estava nervoso. O padre começou a cerimônia e eu não sabia o que fazer, eu não estava prestando atenção em nada a minha volta.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, aceita Emily Aimeé Adams como sua legítima esposa? – o padre me encarava.

Emily também me encarava, sorridente, mas eu demorei a responder e ela fechou o sorriso.

- Não. – disse em alto bom som.

- O QUE? – Emily se exaltou ao meu lado.

- Sinto muito, Emily, mas eu não amo você. – ela arregalou os olhos – Não posso fazer isso comigo e nem com você.

- Mas eu amo você, Edward, amo por nós dois... – ela estava implorando.

- Não, não dá. – disse sério – Eu não posso.

- Mas eu estou _grávida_. – ela disse bem séria e escondendo as lágrimas que estavam caindo.

- Não, ambos sabemos que você não está. – sorri – Você vai encontrar alguém que a ame, Emily, só que esse alguém não é eu.

Todos no jardim olhavam estupefatos para a discussão no altar, somente a minha família que me olhava satisfeito. Fui até a Alice, que sorria como uma criança e a abracei.

- Desculpe por não escutar você. – disse abraçado a ela.

- Não tem problema. – ela riu – Eu sabia que você não ia cometer essa loucura, agora vá atrás da Bella, anda!

- Ela está no apartamento? – indaguei.

- Sim, está lá.

- Fique com o Nate, ok? – olhei significativamente pra ela.

- É claro que eu vou ficar com o meu sobrinho. – sorriu maliciosa.

* * *

**Desperate – David Archuleta**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 2kBqOXLF9_o**

_(n/a: escutem a música, por favor)_

* * *

Dei um beijo no meu filho rapidamente e nos meus pais também, peguei a chave do Volvo e saí como um louco da mansão. Eu estava correndo atrás da minha felicidade.

* * *

_Você está estendendo a mão  
E ninguém ouve você chorar  
Você está enlouquecendo de novo  
Porque todos os seus medos  
Lembra você outros sonhos que foram destruídos  
Você se sente tão pequeno e perdido, como se você fosse o único  
Você quer gritar, porque você está  
Desesperado_

* * *

**Bella POV.**

* * *

Era hoje. Hoje que ele estava se casaria. Não podia ser um dia mais melancólico pra mim, eu estava mais que sensível. Mas foi a minha escolha e eu não tinha motivo pra reclamar. Arrumei o Nate na hora que o Jasper iria passar aqui para buscá-lo, ele estava tão lindinho de smoking, parecendo um rapazinho.

- Você está lindo, meu bebê. – eu disse a ele, chorosa.

- Obrigado mãe, mas eu não queria ir nesse casamento não. – ele confessou, com uma careta, eu ri.

* * *

_Você quer alguém, somente alguém  
Para estender as mãos na sua alma esta noite  
Você quer uma razão para continuar acreditando  
Que algum dia você vai ver a luz_

* * *

- Mas é o casamento do seu pai, você tem que ir, se não ele vai ficar chateado. – sorri forçadamente.

- Preferia que fosse o seu casamento com ele, mamãe. – ele disse me abraçando.

- Eu também, eu também. – sussurrei baixinho, sem que ele ouvisse.

A campainha tocara e era o Jasper, Alice descobriu mesmo a gravidez de oito semanas e o Jasper estava mais que feliz, eu estava feliz por ambos.

* * *

_Você está na escuridão  
Não há mais ninguém para chamar  
E o seu único amigo dorme  
Quer mesmo dormir  
Não pode se esconder de todas essas lágrimas  
E toda a dor e todos os dias  
Você destrói empurrando eles para longe  
É a sua vida, é à hora de você enfrentá-los_

* * *

- Oi Bells. – ele sorriu e eu também – Cadê o rapazinho?

- Aqui tio Jazz. – ele apareceu atrás de mim.

- Então vamos. – ele ria do Nate, depois voltou a me encarar, sério – Como você está?

- Levando. – sorri forçadamente – Vão logo, se não vão se atrasar.

Ele assentiu e saiu com o Nate. Agora eu podia deixar as lágrimas me tomarem.

* * *

_Você quer alguém, somente alguém  
Para estender as mãos na sua alma esta noite  
Você quer uma razão para continuar acreditando  
Que algum dia você vai ver a luz  
Porque você está desesperado, desesperado  
Porque você está desesperado, e agora_

* * *

O casamento estava marcado para as cinco da tarde e já era quase isso. Eu comecei a chorar e a me lembrar de todos os momentos que tive com Edward Cullen e isso me fazia chorar mais ainda. Eu o amava loucamente, mas eu fiz o certo, acho.

Eu estava sentada no meu sofá, olhando pela janela o céu que estava nublado como sempre aqui em Forks. Estava prometendo uma chuva horrível, essa chuva me lembrou quando eu e Edward terminamos, parece que foi há tanto tempo. Aquele sentimento que eu descobri por ele na escola foi tão bonito, mas olha o que aconteceu... Não estamos juntos e temos um filho, se eu pudesse voltar a trás, acho que tinha feito o mesmo que agora.

* * *

_Você sabe que as coisas têm que mudar  
Você não pode voltar atrás, você encontrará o seu caminho  
E dia após dia  
Você começará a viver_

* * *

A chuva começou a cair e eu levantei pra fechar a janela, estava grossa já. Espero que não estrague o casamento, já que ia ser no jardim.

* * *

**Edward POV.**

* * *

A chuva começou a cair quando eu saí da mansão. Estava torrencial, isso me lembrou o dia em que nós terminamos, a chuva torrencial que caía, o beijo molhado de despedida e Bella correndo para longe de mim. Mas agora eu estava indo para colocar na cabeça daquela maluca que era _possível _sim, que eu a queria mais do que tudo.

* * *

_Você quer alguém, somente alguém  
Para trazer um pouco de paz à sua alma esta noite  
Você quer uma razão para continuar acreditando  
Que algum dia você vai ver a luz_

* * *

Entrei na rua do condomínio de Bella e estacionei o carro de qualquer maneira na frente, não queria entrar na garagem ou coisa parecida, estava desesperado. Saí do carro pouco me importando com a chuva, entrei no prédio dela e somente bati com a mão para o porteiro. Peguei o elevador e apertei o botão do andar dela. Pareceu que os segundos foram transformados em horas, porque estava demorando muito para chegar ao andar dela.

* * *

_Você quer alguém, somente alguém  
Para estender as mãos na sua alma esta noite  
Você quer uma razão para continuar acreditando  
Que algum dia você vai ver a luz_

* * *

Finalmente a porta do elevador se abriu e eu corri para frente da sua porta, já apertando a campainha freneticamente. Ouvi os passos de Bella correrem até a porta e a mesma abrira, ofegou quando me viu.

* * *

**Bella POV.**

* * *

Eu estava absorta em meus pensamentos quando a campainha começou a soar insistentemente. Levantei-me do sofá às pressas e limpei as lágrimas enquanto corria para atender a porta, cheguei até ela e a abri de uma vez.

* * *

_Porque você está desesperado, desesperado  
Porque você está desesperado, esta noite  
Oh, desesperado, tão desesperado  
Esta noite, sim, esta noite_

* * *

Era _ele_. Vestido de noivo e todo molhado. Ofeguei, esperava todas as pessoas do mundo, menos ele. Edward sorriu torto e afastou a minha mão da porta, não estava entendendo nada, o que raios ele estava fazendo ali?

* * *

**Back at One – Brian McKnight e Ivete Sangalo**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= JN0s1N3tb10**

_(__n/a: escutem essa música melosa -qq__)_

* * *

Sem pensar em mais nada, somente o senti me puxar para si e depois seus lábios estavam sob os meus iniciando um beijo desesperado e apaixonado.

Eu simplesmente me agarrei como se fosse à última coisa que faria no mundo. Edward me abraçara e me erguera para si, o beijo era tão quente e tão intenso. Ele entrara comigo no colo ao apartamento e fechara a porta. Ele andou comigo até a sala, mas o ar já estava ficando escasso. Tínhamos que respirar, nos soltamos e eu o encarei aturdida.

- O que... Foi isso? – perguntei, ofegante – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez, Bella. – ele sorria largamente – Precisamos conversar, vamos nos sentar.

Sentamos no meu sofá, um de frente pro outro.

- Você não ia se casar? – indaguei receosa.

- Disse bem, eu ia. – riu – Eu a abandonei no altar. – eu arregalei os olhos – Bella, eu não a amava e a Emily não estava grávida, Alice me fez enxergar isso. Ela simplesmente estava nos manipulando, Emily pra mim era nada mais que uma agradável companhia. Eu a pedi em casamento pensando que poderia ser feliz com ela, mas depois que a revi, Bella, tudo mudou... – ele dizia rapidamente – Emily me via como um troféu, como um prêmio. – ele riu – E ela veio até a sua casa aquele dia para manipular você... E conseguiu. – suspirou.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, Edward. – disse a ele.

- É simples. – sorriu – Você diz que me ama e que me quer e tudo fica bem.

- Não é tão fácil assim, tem o Nate, seus pais e ainda a própria Emily... – tentei por a cabeça no lugar.

* * *

**Edward POV.**

* * *

Eu não acredito que Bella ainda estava tentando arrumar subterfúgios.

- Espere um momento. – interrompi-a – Você me ama, certo?

- Lógico que amo você, durante todo esse tempo o sentimento nunca fora embora. – ela admitiu, sem me encarar.

Meu coração se encheu de alegria ao ouvi-la dizer aquelas palavrinhas mágicas.

- Então qual é o problema? – indaguei, exaltado – Bella, eu te amo, nossa família sabe disso e nosso filho vai ficar mais do que feliz ao saber disso! – sorri e ela também – Não diga que é _impossível_, por que você sabe que é. Só basta você querer...

* * *

** Bella POV.**

* * *

Eu encarei o homem que eu amava a minha frente. Seu rosto perfeito, seus belos olhos verdes, que eu via todos os dias refletidos nos olhos do nosso filho. Eu o amava sem tamanho, então qual era a dificuldade que eu estava vendo? Eu era insegura demais, mas chega! BASTA!

Sorri largamente e senti lágrimas de felicidade inundar meus olhos. Toquei seu rosto com minha mão e ele fechara os olhos sentindo a carícia.

- Eu te amo, Edward Cullen. – disse aos sussurros – E é para todo o sempre.

Ele abrira os olhos e eu vi todo aquele amor de seis anos atrás, toda a intensidade e a paixão estavam de volta. Ele sorriu largamente e disse:

- Eu também te amo, Isabella Swan. – sussurrou entre meus lábios – E é para todo o sempre.

E me beijou como nunca havia me beijado.

**(...)**

* * *

_**Seis meses depois...**_

* * *

Eu estava quase pronta. Olhava-me no espelho, o vestido que Alice desenhara pra mim caíra como uma luva em meu corpo. Sorri diante da imagem, meu cabelo estava preso num penteado magnífico, o véu preso por debaixo dele. A maquiagem estava perfeita e eu não podia estar mais feliz, além de nervosa. Hoje era o meu casamento com o homem da minha vida.

Alice estava com um barrigão lindo de oito meses de gestação, era uma menina, Elena. E eu era a madrinha com o Emmett. Falando neles, ele e a Rosalie se mudaram para Forks, eu fiquei muito feliz com isso; assim como Alice e Jasper, que já estavam morando aqui também. Olivia está uma gracinha, já está com dois anos e cada vez mais parecida com o pai, ela levaria as alianças junto com o Nate.

- Falta o buquê dona Bella. – disse a minha melhor amiga, Alice, me entregando o buquê.

- Obrigada, Alice. – sorri.

- Você está tão bela, amiga. – ela suspirou e sorriu.

- Culpa exclusivamente sua. – ri e ela me acompanhou.

- Mas como você está magnífica, meu amor! – era minha mãe entrando no quarto de hóspedes da mansão Cullen.

Sim, o casamento seria nos jardins da mansão. Eu sempre sonhei com algo pequeno, só os amigos mais íntimos e a família.

- Sua mãe tem razão, Bella. – disse meu pai, ele estava bem, tudo não passou de um susto – Você está belíssima. – ele dizia emocionado.

- Obrigada pai. – sorri e o abracei.

- Bom, eu vou descendo. – disse Alice, fungando, toda emotiva com a gravidez – Encontrei o impaciente do meu irmão, vão vir avisar a hora de descer.

- Ok. – disse a ela.

* * *

**It's Gonna Be Love – Mandy Moore**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= Y0GziQO-ylQ&feature =related**

_(n/a: escutem, por favor!) _

* * *

Esperei mais alguns minutos e minha mãe desceu, ela entraria com Carlisle na igreja. Edward entraria primeiro com a mãe e depois eles entrariam, seguidos do meu bebê com a Olivia, e por fim eu entraria com meu pai. Vieram avisar que eu já podia descer as escadas, meu pai me ajudou com o vestido e o nervosismo começara a bater.

Nós saímos pelo jardim, perfeitamente decorado e sorri, estavam todos os meus entes queridos ali. Vi Rosalie ao lado do Emmett, ela sorria e o meu melhor amigo também. Vi Esme e Carlisle quando me aproximei mais perto do altar, e vi Alice e Jasper sentados à frente também. E por último, eu o vi, tudo o que eu sempre quis estava ali.

Vestido com seu smoking e com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Como eu o amava... Deus! Era impossível medir um amor daquele tamanho...

* * *

**Edward POV.**

* * *

Eu estava mais do que nervoso. Eu me casaria hoje, depois de tanto tempo, eu finalmente me casaria com a mulher da minha vida. Tinham-se passado seis meses depois do meu fracassado casamento. E desde então, eu e Bella estamos juntos. Eu não esperei por mais nada e depois que estávamos a três meses juntos, eu a pedi em casamento.

Não tínhamos motivos para esconder a nossa felicidade, ela seria minha e de mais ninguém, como já era pra ter sido. Nosso filho foi o que mais ficou feliz com tudo isso. Eu me mudei pra Forks e estava trabalhando no hospital junto com meu pai, Bella ainda estava no jornal e eu comprei uma casa para nós, ela ainda não sabe, contarei a ela quando estivermos na nossa lua-de-mel, vamos para o Caribe.

Minha mãe me chamou para descermos, já estava na hora de eu entrar. Desci as escadas com ela, não tinha visto Bella o dia inteiro, só nos falamos rapidamente quando ela estava no banho.

Entrei pelo jardim decorado e observei todos os convidados, todos verdadeiramente felizes por mim e por Bella. Mamãe me deixou no altar improvisado e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Observei meu pai entrando com a Renée, mãe de Bella, e ambos sorriam pra mim. Depois meu filho veio ao lado da Olivia, a filha de uma grande amiga da Bella. E por fim veio ela, linda com o vestido branco desenhado pela minha irmã.

Ela estava tão linda, tão perfeita. Bella sorria para todos e seu olhar se encontrou com o meu quando já estava perto do altar, eu sorria muito, seu pai – Charlie – me entregara à filha e deu beijo na bochecha dela, e apertou a minha mão dizendo:

- Cuide dela, rapaz.

- Cuidarei sim, senhor. – sorri.

Ele foi para o seu lugar e nós fomos nos posicionar no altar. Casaríamos no civil e o juiz de paz já estava lá, a postos. A cerimônia começara e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. E chegou a hora crucial.

- Isabella Marie Swan, aceita Edward Anthony Cullen como seu legítimo esposo? – o juiz perguntou a ela.

- Sim. – ela disse firme.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, − o juiz se virara pra mim – aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua legítima esposa?

- Sim. – respondi a ele.

- Ótimo – o juiz disse sorrindo – As alianças, por favor.

Nate saíra do cantinho e viera com as alianças, ele estava tão charmoso e sorria bastante.

- Edward, pegue a aliança e faça seus votos. – o juiz me olhara.

Eu peguei a aliança menos grossa de ouro. Virei-me para Bella e a mesma estendera a mão esquerda. Comecei a colocar o anel em seu dedo anelar e dizendo:

- Bella, por mais que estivéssemos separados durante todo esse tempo, − comecei – o amor que eu sinto por você nunca mudou. Eu te amarei por toda eternidade, assim como o nosso filho e os próximos que vierem. – sorri e pus o anel totalmente.

- Bella, pode fazer o mesmo. – o juiz disse a ela.

Bella pegou a aliança mais grossa e o Nate voltou ao seu lugar, eu estendi a minha mão esquerda.

- Edward... – suspirou, começando a colocar a aliança – Você sabe como foi difícil pra eu admitir que te amava há seis anos, mas depois que o fiz, toda a minha vida mudou, tudo ficou mais colorido. – ela sorriu – E o tempo que ficamos separados só me fez mostrar que por mais que eu tentasse te esquecer, eu não conseguiria. Eu te amo. – e terminou de por a aliança.

- Como eu creio que não tem ninguém aqui contra essa união, − o juiz disse e todos os convidados começaram a rir – eu os declaro: marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva. – terminou sorrindo.

E eu fiz o que ele mandou. Enlacei Bella pela cintura e a beijei apaixonadamente, com direito a aplausos e assovios da nossa platéia.

* * *

**Bella POV.**

* * *

A cerimônia fora perfeita, tudo foi como eu sonhei, até melhor. Edward me beijara com tanta paixão e eu o retribuí da mesma forma. Nós seriamos um do outro pra sempre. Nada é _impossível_, agora eu sei disso.

**FIM.**

* * *

**n/a:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *chora* Terminou... *funga* OMG. Depois de tanto drama em cinco capítulos, a minha primeira short-fic terminou. D: Gente, deu trabalho escrever esse capítulo, viu? Foram dezesseis páginas ao todo e eu adorei escrever essa fanfic do começo ao fim. Espero que vocês tenham gostado assim como eu.

Mil desculpas pela demora, aconteceu tudo nessas últimas semanas... Fiquei doente, meus 2 pc's deram birolha e por aí vai...

Bom, já falei demais. Temos um epílogo ainda e lá eu me despeço de vocês.

_Beijos,_

**Tamy Black.**


End file.
